Fingernails
by xxgilgameshxx
Summary: Ever since he left the company, he isolated himself from anyone who judged him. After many months of thinking, he decided it was time to return to what he loves doing: wrestling. But there was more to it than wrestling, this time he was going to focus on his life, and stop putting others before himself... if it meant hurting others along the way, so be it.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** ever since he left the company, he isolated himself from anyone who judged him. after many months of thinking, he decided it was time to return to what he loves doing: wrestling. this time he was going to focus on his life, and stop putting others before himself.

* * *

 _I'm empty, lonely, and accused_  
 _Accused without a word_

* * *

The end. He thought it was as he looked back at how things turned out. _Beautiful darling_ -the term of endearment he would use to get her attention. Why wouldn't she understand that life was complicated? Finding many ways to entertain the fans was not easy and being known as Jeff Hardy-the one who took risks, it was expected of him to impress the fans every week. He terminated his contract and did not resign. His locker room comrades wanted him to continue wrestling. For what? Just so he could see her face of disgust as it was known that Hardy struggled with drug addiction. Nobody knew his inner emotions, and the person who he trusted the most turned his back. He decided to leave Cameron to move to Las Vegas with his long time friend Amy Dumas also known as Lita in the WWE. Although Lita and his brother were not dating due to the controversy of Amy cheating on his brother with Edge, he never brought the subject to her because he was also facing some problems. Thanks to her, he had a roof to stay for awhile until he could afford to rent an apartment at least. Since Amy retired from wrestling, she has been involved in an animal foundation. Her love for animals led her to that path of helping pets, such as dogs and cats. It has been almost three years since he left wrestling to focus on music. He sang a few songs, but what interested him at the moment was the violin. His violin skills may not be perfect, but he proved they were not mediocre.

"Jeff, are you going to come down for dinner? I made fish filet with rice today."

He heard Amy scream from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," he responded as he began to put away his instrument.

When he arrived, the dinner was already set. His plate was served and he only had to sit.

"How was your day?" he asked.

She had a bite of her filet before replying to him.

"Dogs and cats were great as always, but as for me I couldn't stop thinking about your future."

The last two words almost made him choke. Hearing them had him in this endless state of thinking. For the last two months, Vince McMahon called to check if he would come back. Of course he denied. His "beautiful darling" feelings about him bothered him. He screwed up big time, but Amy reminded him that she does not deserved his tears.

He was not sure on what to tell her. Maybe Amy was right; he shouldn't care what others thought of him. She left him because of his problem. What help did he received from her? Nothing, only harsh words. The more he thought about it, Amy opened his eyes. When Vince was not sure what to do with his ex-girlfriend, he was about to release her. Jeff being the gentleman helped her not lose her job.

"Jeff, are you even listening to me?"

He turned his gaze at her.

"Huh, yeah.."

She stood up from her chair, walked to his side and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"What do you think about your return?"

He stared at her for a second and then turned to look down at his plate.

"Not bad, but if I ever step feet in that ring I will be a different Jeff. The people who stood by me will see the same Hardy, but for the others who did not believe in me will never get to see me that way. I'm done putting others before me."

Amy's focus was on him. She was intrigued by all his words.

"Never change Jeff, but don't let others take advantage of your kindness. Forget about her, she is not worth your time. If she was the one-then she would have supported you."

Jeff smiled as he finished his rice.

"I will call Vince tomorrow but for now I want to rest."

* * *

Jeff finished packing his last suitcase. In the morning he called Vince that finally he was going to return. The old man took the news as a great decision, especially since Hardy was excellent business. Great business equals more money.

"Jeff, are you ready?" Amy asked as she entered his room.

"Yeah, and it kinda sucks that I will not get to see you after Christmas."

She patted him in the back.

"Don't worry about me... one of my friends is coming to visit me."

He smiled and turned his attention to the door.

"Glad that Raw is going to take place here. After the show I have to take a plane to Mexico."

His red-haired friend laughed. Amy opened the door for him only to be met with a beautiful blonde.

"Hey Amy!" she said as she brought her friends into a huge hug.

"Trish, I'm glad you are here. My friend is about to leave for the upcoming RAW show in a few hours, so let me bid farewell."

Trish entered the apartment and sat down in the couch. She stared at the place but her attention drifted to the cute young man who was exiting a room. For a moment she saw his gorgeous green eyes. Too much sorrow...

"Well, I'm ready to leave Ames. I have to be there an hour before the show."

Amy hugged him one last time because she felt it was going to be long until Christmas.

"Jeff, before you leave I want to present to you my bestie, Patricia."

Jeff turned around and finally noticed the blonde who was quiet all the time.

"I remember Trish... we had a storyline."

Trish nodded her head and giggled for a few seconds.

"Nice to see you Jeffro," she answered.

"I say the same about you. Are you going to RAW?" he asked.

"Yes, I just came to see Amy since I knew she was staying in this apartment. If you want we could go together."

"Sure, why not?"

Once again she let out a giggle. He always thought her giggles were contagious. They waived their goodbyes to Amy as they headed to the parking lot. They saw Lisa Marie, also known as Victoria who was going to stay with her.

"Let's go Jeffy before we get late to the show."

They arrived in time to the Thomas and Mack Center, the event arena RAW was going to take place. With Trish holding one of his suitcases, he felt excited that she has not changed. Jeff and Trish never considered on growing their mutual respect to a long lasting friendship because they had different goals. The last time they talked it was the day he left the company. He clearly remembers what she told him-to continue to shine wherever he was.

"So, how do you feel about feuding against John Cena?"

Jeff stopped for a moment and smirked.

"Returning as a heel feels different, but I'm up for the challenge."

Trish admired his enthusiasm-his smile was one of her favorite sights.

"I will be cheering you up," she said.

"Thanks, and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is your question?"

Jeff was very curious to know why Trish was in RAW since she retired weeks before Amy.

"Why are you here?"

Trish did not expect that question at all.

"Oh, Vince did not tell you?"

Jeff was confused. The old boss never mentioned Trish.

"Not really."  
Figures. Vince is a sneaky old man.

"I will be on commentary during your return appearance. It was going to be Maria, but she has been teaming up with John for the last five months. Their feud with Edge and Lita ended after the latter retired."

"Oh," he let out a sad sigh.

Trish was aware of Jeff's change of facial expression, so she focused on the instrument case he had by his side.

"Jeffro, I did not know you played an instrument."

"I do. I've been practicing the violin for months."

Jeff saw her face of excitement. He couldn't believe that someone like her admire a failure as him.

"Then you wouldn't mind playing the Happy Birthday song to me... my birthday is tomorrow and chances of seeing you are slim."

He smiled and responded, "Of course not sweetie. I can even sing you the song if you dislike the violin version."

Jeff picked up his violin from the case along with the bow. He stretched his hands before placing the instrument on his shoulder, and adjusting the bow on the top of the A string.

As he played Trish couldn't contain her happiness. It was outstanding-his delicate fingers changed from string to string in a perfect manner. She never heard a violin so closely.

"That was beautiful," she said as she clapped.

When Jeff started putting his instrument away, Trish hugged him from the back.

"Thank you, I really loved the melody. But enough with my stuff... you have to get ready for your heel return."

Trish left the locker so the rainbow-haired warrior could change to his in-ring clothing. He only had half-and-hour before the show started and his segment was after Cena had his match against Edge.

* * *

 _And the winner of this match is John Cena..._

He heard Lilian García's voice before getting his signal to enter. Vince thought it was best to cover Jeff with a long cape and mask that covered his head. His identity was to be kept incognito until Maria took off his mask.

John Cena was about to make his exit along his tag team partner Maria until he felt a headshot from a metal chair. That hurt. Maria had no clue that someone was going to attack John. This was another of Vince's surprise storylines.

The intruder kept hitting John with the chair. He brought the champ to the ring to continue with his attack. Maria acted as she was frightened and took a step back so she did not receive any hit. The crowd was booing the intruder as he climbed to one of the turnbuckles and performed a Whisper in the Wind. He was not certain if the people recognized or remembered one of his moves. They were still booing, which was good since he was heel. Jeff was focused on hitting John that Maria thought it was a smart idea to climb on top of the intruder. Jeff was not liking this and to his surprise Maria removed his mask. Jeff Hardy was revealed to be the mysterious man. Jeff pushed Maria off as the crowd began going ballistic. Maria had no idea what to do now... he was back.

"Jeff..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _My fingernails are chipping down_  
 _From clawing in the dirt_

* * *

"Dude, you did phenomenal out there!"

The young Hardy listened as Phil Brooks, known as CM Punk complimented his awaited return.

He smiled. "Thanks man."

With that positive response, Phil left the locker room to give Hardy some space. As he was exiting, Trish entered to congratulate Jeff for his amazing performance. When she was commentating the match between Edge and John Cena, her words were expected from the other two commentators, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. On the other hand, she was quiet. What could she say? She had no words because she already saw him before the show. All she can do now was visit the rainbow-haired Hardy and talk about how his performance was perfect. That would be exaggerating. His return was just about right-it happened at the right time and date. Vince was running out of ideas for John Cena's angle with Edge, but with the sudden great news of Hardy's return, plans had change for good.

"Hey, you left almost everybody speechless, especially bubbly Maria," she commented.

Jeff turned around and stopped what he said was doing.

"I guess, but why should I care what others think of my return since last time they were cringing at everything I did in the ring? You know I had problems back then..."

Trish closed her eyes as she digested all of his words. Why did he think that everyone was against him? Yes, he made mistakes and ruined his reputation, but he was different. People should care what Jeff has gone through life, and accept him the way he is. He changed- his smile was more real than the time he was out of it. She had faith in him. That's what really counts-or that's what she thinks.

"Jeff, you come a long way since the last time we had a conversation for three straight hours. People sometimes are stupid and judge your actions before learning what in the mind of Jeff Hardy is going through. You are an enigma."

"Yeah, but what prove they need that I redeemed myself?"

Trish walked all the way until she was face to face with him. She leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

 _"I believe in you Jeff."_

He was left speechless and he couldn't stop repeating those kind words from Trish on his mind. Trish left the locker room before he could thank her.

* * *

"Trish, why didn't you tell me he was going to come back?"

The young blonde turned to stare at the red-haired diva. She let out another of her infectious giggles.

"Why should I? Jeff should be the one telling you... isn't he your boyfriend, Maria?"

Maria faked a smile. "Trish, Jeff and-"

She was cut off by Candice Michelle. "Trish, we were thinking if you would like to hang out at the Starbucks around the Las Vegas Strip. I haven't seen you since you retired.."

Candice noticed the third person and frowned. "I didn't see you there Maria... I thought you were walking around backstage spreading your comments about Jeff."

Trish noticed the tension between her two friends and decided to break it off. "I was telling Maria to go congratulate her boyfriend. He worked his ass off to come back. Am I right Candy?" she explained.

"If you only you knew Trish... anyway, are you coming or not?" she asked immediately changing the subject.

"I will be delighted to join."

"Awesome."

"Wait, let me ask Maria if she wants to tag along."

Candice rolled her eyes. There was going to be a huge conversation with Trish about Maria.

"I think I remember Maria has another things in mind for today."

Maria was pissed by the way Candice was treating her. She was well informed that Candice respected Jeff because he is such a sweet human being.

"I actually do. Sorry Trish..."

Why did she humiliate Jeff years ago? She loved him, and instead of supporting him, finding him help, she runaway from him. They were at their peak of their relationship-closed to uniting their lives for eternity. What did she do? Pushed him away and showed disgust every time he appeared.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Trish and Candice had already departed to her luck. She packed her last suitcase-a few clothes plus her in-ring attire. It has been an exhausting day and the fact she had to take a plane to Mexico was just stressful. With no more things to hold her back, Maria exited her locker room. It didn't take long for her head to hurt more. She did not want to deal with him, especially him.

"I hope you felt glad Jeff came back."

Why did he always found a way to torture her; he was also at fault for the miserable comments he made about Jeff.

"Leave me alone Matt. You don't have any right to judge me besides you talked crap about your brother as well."

The other Hardy did not waste any time to respond. "Well, at least I'm going to look for him and give him another chance."

Maria couldn't control her anger so she continued walking. She had enough of Matt-so rude and the one who hides behind Jeff's shadow.

* * *

Three hours were a pain in the rear-sitting in the plane until it got to the wished destination. Jeff had nothing against Mexico, in fact he loved visiting the country-the food was delicious, and the music was catchy. His real problem was the plane; the service sometimes was terrible. The only positive thing that came out of this three hour adventure was his interesting conversation with Phil "CM Punk" Brooks. Despite Phil's straight edge life, Jeff and him maintained a great coworker's bond. Phil knew about Jeff's struggle with addiction, but that did not mean Jeff couldn't prove others he was changing. Hardy has been sober for a year and he thinks that is an accomplishment.

One subject both WWE superstars talked was the fame John Cena had in the company. Phil did not hate Cena, but what he disliked was the way Cena is portrayed. Jeff did not say anything since he has not talked to John at all, not even for their storyline. John has not tried to approach him. Probably that meant something-he was either unpleased with how the storyline went without knowing Hardy's return or he simply did not like him. Phil is known to be very blunt; he said to be careful because John Cena tends to take other's spotlight.

"Man, that trip over plane took forever," Jeff expressed his anger while walking with Phil.

"I know. Now I want to take a twenty-four hour nap."

As both men made their way to the hotel, Jeff heard his cellphone ringing.

"Hello," he replied without knowing who was at the other line.

 _"Jeff, it's me... I thought you wouldn't answer me or changed your number, but I was wrong. I'm so happy I got to hear your voice again..."_

Jeff took a deep breath. _"Not her..."_ he mentally said.

"Move on," he responded and hung up.

What was wrong with her? He stopped caring about her ever since all the shit she expressed about him. He is done with that chapter of his life. From that unexpected phone call, he decided to call Amy.

"Ames, I'm finally in Mexico. Long trip, but beautiful country."

 _"I'm glad you are enjoying your trip without me... guess who is with me?"_

He thought for a moment. "I know Victoria is with you, but I can't think of another person..."

Amy's soft laugh was audible. _"It's your brother. He came in peaceful terms. I have to admit I'm very surprised."_

"Yeah, that's a huge surprise. Amy, I wish I could talk longer, but I still need to get installed to my hotel. I talk to you later." he said as he immediately hung up.

When he got his room key, arrived to his room and dropped his belongings to the floor, he let himself fall to the bed. He was fatigue and tomorrow he had a show on Mexico City.

"Man, I missed traveling to do my thing-wrestle, and fight for the opportunity to be the WWE champion. " he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"The following match is a mixed tag team match..."_

This was it; his return to the WWE ring was happening. He was heel and had to act as one. After the match he had to keep attacking John until the storyline rise up to the climax; where Jeff eventually gets a shot for the championship.

The first tag team to come out were John Cena with Maria. John Cena's entry theme caught everybody's attention as there was plenty of cheers for him and Maria. When his theme "Loaded" began playing, there was a mixture of boos and cheers. What surprised the people was the fact that Hardy did not have a partner instead he came out by himself.

"This match is between you and me, Cena. You don't need your "lovely" Juliet by your side." he said with added sarcasm.

John was about to say something until he felt a headshot from a steel chair. It was Edge. Jeff smirked as Lilian García rang the bell so the match was over. He did not care since it was part of the storyline. With no more to add, he left the ring and parted to his locker room. Before he forgot, he grabbed his phone and walked around backstage. He opened his Skype app, and sent a message to her.

"Happy Birthday sweetie! I don't have your phone number only your Skype because of Ames," he smiled as he typed.

In that moment Maria was heading to her locker room to change, but she heard his laugh. She was curious of what was making him laugh, or who was making him feel that way.

 _"Thank you Jeff. You remembered!"_

Maria was hiding behind a wall, and could really see who Jeff was talking to-the blonde, her friend Trish, who does not know about her breakup with Jeff. Trish was on his screen talking very calmly. They were having so much fun in that video chat. She couldn't take it no more that she stepped out of her hiding place to confront Jeff.

"Jeff, we need to talk."

He looked up from his phone screen with anger.

"But I don't..."

Jeff continued to look down at his phone as if nothing happened. Maria was angry that she stole his phone from him to let it fall only to start stepping on it.

"Talk to me, not her."


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** i own no one_

* * *

 _I'm so lost, lost and confused_

 _I threw it all away_

* * *

There were numerous of mixed emotions he felt. The most dominant was anger. How dare her? Did she think it was correct to step on his phone to get his attention? He had nothing to talk to her; she made it clear three years ago-he was a shitty guy not worth of her time and a lost cause. If he was those things to her, then why the urge to talk to him? Now he was disgusted. What is he supposed to tell Trish? That his ex-girlfriend went crazy so he could pay some attention to her? It was a nasty confrontation between Jeff and Maria.

At the arrival to her hotel, she couldn't stop crying. She still had feelings for him. After her breakdown with Jeff, he told her one of the most hurtful things-she was a pathetic human being, and rotten in the inside; maybe she deserved all of his hatred. Her phone kept ringing and she knew it was her friend John Cena. Honestly, she had no desire to talk to him or anyone else.

"Why did I have to act selfish? He helped me when Vince was about to release me. Because of him I had starred in many matches, and without his intervention during the time we were dating, I wouldn't probably be teaming up with Cena now. How can he be so selfless and how can I never helped him?"

Her phone kept ringing. It was getting to the point of annoying her. She picked up her device and pressed the talk key.

"John, I don't feel good to start chatting. Sorry."

"I'm not John... It's Trish. Maria, I know the truth and it's not my business, but what you did out there was rude. Jeff was congratulating me."

Maria sighed. "Trish, you are not helping. I don't care if he was talking to you... just leave Jeff alone. He is nothing to you."

"I could say the same thing to you, Maria. If Jeff and you are no longer a pair then that means Jeffro is free to make his own decisions. You hurt his feelings..."

"How dare you? You are horrible Trish. This is between Jeff and I! Jeff hates me!" she shouted.

"Maybe you are right and I'm being nosy. And Maria, he doesn't hate you... Jeff does not know how to hate."

"Glad you got the nosy part right, Trish. He doesn't hate me?"

"Jeff is hurt, but to hate you it is too much... he dislikes you. Let's say you are not his favorite person at the moment. Anyhow, I have nothing to talk to you about anymore, so good night Maria... you need it after all."

Maria dropped her phone on the bed after Trish ended the conversation. How stressful was life.

* * *

The following morning, Amy woke up to cook breakfast for her guests. She still could not believe it; Matt forgave her and is trying to apologize to his brother Jeff for all the crap he said to him three years ago before his departure from WWE in 2003. Their relationship may never be the same, but what counts is the forgiveness.

"I think pancakes should do for breakfast," she thought while preparing the pancake mix.

From one of the rooms, Trish woke up to the smell of pancakes. Yesterday was a long day, and getting into a fight with one of her "friends" was not on the list for her birthday. She changed from her pajamas before meeting Amy and the other two guests for breakfast.

At the beginning of their meal it was quiet, but Victoria who hated silence, started a conversation.

"So, Trish, how are you feeling? Do you really like Jeff or I heard wrong?" Victoria asked the blonde.

Trish smiled at her question. "I'm feeling good, just tired from all the drama. And to answer your other question... Jeff is a cute gentleman, I enjoy speaking to him, but to say I want to be with him...it's too early."

"If you like my brother then go for it," Matt jumped into the conversation.

"I don't know Matt... Jeff is hurt from Maria."

Amy smirked as she heard her three guests. "I think Jeff is over her, but seeing her makes him dislike her more. He does not know how to hate, he is so sweet."

"That is my brother alright."

"He will get over it... and maybe move on." Victoria said with a smile on her face.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the phone. Matt not wanting any of the girls to stand, answered the phone and to his surprise it was old McMahon.

"Is Amy Dumas on the line?" the chairman immediately asked ignoring the usual greetings.

Matt not wasting time handed the phone to Amy, who had the expression of not talking.

"Good morning Vince, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Now I like that... but cutting to the chase. I would like to know if you can be Jeff's partner in crime for his heel storyline... temporary because I know you are a busy woman."

"The idea sounds tempting but I have to decline... maybe one of my friends can-Trish or Victoria."

"Why didn't I think of Victoria before? Let me speak to her."

Amy without hesitation called Victoria. The latter knew something was going on, and since it was her boss, she could not ignore his call.

"Good morning Vince, how can I help you?" she asked.

"How would you like to be paired up with Hardy next week on RAW? You know as his partner in crime. You have been wondering when I would have something for you so this is your chance."

"He's right... I've been wanting to come back and have an angle.." Victoria thought for a moment.

"Are you there, Victoria?" he asked.

"Oh yes.. I accept your offer Mr. McMahon," she quickly responded.

"Good. You will need to take a plane to Germany...make sure to be there by Saturday so you can discuss your angle with Jeff. The next Raw show will take place in Munich."

"Perfect."

Vince satisfied with her answer hung up. Amy not waiting for her friend, spoke first, wanting details.

"So, you accepted?"

Victoria aware of Amy's curiosity decided to tell all three her next WWE adventure. "Absolutely. I'm supposed to take a plane to Germany and be there by Saturday to meet with Jeff for our angle. Today is Wednesday, so Thursday's night I will leave. I will text Hardy to discuss where we can meet."

"That's awesome!" Matt exclaimed.

Victoria nodded.

* * *

A week since his unanticipated return, Jeff has been dealing with fans-not that he disliked them, it was only the hectic schedule he had. On Thursday evening he had to be at the airport to take a plane to Germany. For now, he wanted to rest from all the autograph signings. Lately, his thoughts were focused in something-or someone else rather. Trish Stratus-one of the few who respected him no matter what his past contained. Why didn't they become great friends? He felt stupid, but at the same time he felt relaxed. Trish is a beautiful girl with amazing qualities-patient, hard-working, friendly and the most important, kind.

He browsed through his mobile saved photos and a few involved Trish. Hardy is known to be a resilient, quiet but shy person with a kind spirit and his ultimate love of nature. His phone storage was low, so he had to get rid of every photo he had.

"I might as well share it with everybody via social media," he thought.

Another thing people adored Hardy for was his rare updates on social media, meaning he is not a very active person. He was not an avid fan of tweeting, or using social media to get more fans. He utilized these accounts so fans could know what events he would make an appearance and any type of photos he found interesting, such as nature.

After he posted a few pictures, Jeff decided to sleep and wait what the following day had in store for him.

* * *

 **A/N** : short chapter, but the next one will be a little longer...


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer** _:_ i own no one...

* * *

 _How can I be so beautiful_

 _When I am so afraid_

* * *

She was right all along. Trish was interested in Jeff. Those pictures can tell many things, and one of those things is that they both like each other. The thought of Jeff being infatuated with Trish made her feel stupid. She had the option of fighting for his love and forgiveness or to move on. The most important was his forgiveness.

"I need him to forgive me for all the pain I caused."

Maria was alone on this-she had to find a way to solve her mistake. Jeff and Maria were once a beautiful couple before she turned her back to him that day- April 24th 2003 and the following days.

 **Past: April 24th, 2003**

Jeff was roaming around his girlfriend's house-he had to find something to take all the pain from his body. Why did they not understand his situation? He had to push his body every week for the sake of entertaining the fans. Did he like doing this? He was not completely sure, but his body felt better afterwards.

He heard the door and his guess was Maria-the only person he had left to be with. Matt did not want to see Jeff at all after the rumor came true that Jeff was consuming drugs. All Jeff wanted was his brother's support, but Matt wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt him.

"Jeff, I found the dress so we can go to Mickie James' party!" she shouted from downstairs.

Maria did not hear a response. Weird. He would usually say something-maybe he felt asleep. Typical Jeff-falls asleep after he waits a long time.

When she got to her room, she dropped her shopping bags. The rumors were true-he had an addiction. As she approached him, he made his way towards her. Maria without thinking stepped back; she did not want to be so close to him. She was extremely disgusted by her boyfriend. Jeff noticed her attitude so he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Maria, I can explain," he started as he grabbed her hands.

Maria reacted. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me in your life!"

Not again. He thought she was going to be there for him. He was wrong all the time. This time he was by his own. With no more to think about, his eyes began to water-he was crying.

"Maria, I thought you would understand. I want you to help me. I know I can get better if you are there for me."

This made Maria's anger go to the next level. "Do you think someone clean like me will help someone filthy like you. You are full of pills and to be with someone like you, disgusts me."

Jeff's eyes were already red from all his crying. Her words hurt him.

"Please Maria..."

"No! Almost everyone in the locker room was right about you. You let your fame down and I hate you for wasting my time with someone like you."

Jeff had nothing else to hear. She had killed him with her words. He left, but after that day Jeff never spoke to her.

The following days after Maria broke up with Jeff, she was enjoying talking bad about him. That is what he deserved after all the suffering he made her go through. Some of her locker room friends supported her, but her best friend Candice Michelle did not want to be part of her group. Candice Michelle ended her friendship with Maria-a friend who she thought could help Jeff. Candice, Victoria and Amy were there for him. Amy let Jeff stay with her and he was thankful. Matt felt betrayed by Amy. He did not like the idea of his brother staying at his girlfriend's place. Jeff had to ruin everything for him.

Maria noticed Jeff has not passed by the locker rooms. Strange. He always did. Vince McMahon let all his employees know there was to be a conference in a few minutes. Maybe Jeff was already seated in the conference. Who cares? Jeff could do anything with his life.

Trish Stratus just had the longest conversation with Jeff Hardy. Maria was a lucky woman-she had the sweet and charismatic enigma, who understood how anyone felt. She was familiar with his personal problem, but that was not her business. Jeff has not change personality-wise, and to hear from Vince that their romantic on-screen angle was over, disappointed her. It did not last, but it was fun working with Jeff.

Maria saw Trish walking by with a smiling face. She knew about Jeff and Trish's storyline. Her question was, how did Trish deal with Jeff?

Trish noticed Maria in the corner thinking deeply. "Hey Maria!" the blonde greeted.

"Hi Trisha. Are you heading to the conference room?" Maria asked the blonde.

"Yes," she nodded.

Both friends walked straight to the conference room, surprised to see the rest of the roster already on their seat. Jeff was not there. That was a relief to Maria.

"Ahem!" Vince interrupted his employees conversations.

"This is not going to take long. I only want to ask you about Jeff Hardy," he began.

"What do you mean, Vince?" Amy asked.

"Jeff asked for his release two days ago and left today in the morning," he explained.

"Jeff is going through depression,sir," Candice added.

Vince frowned. "Why didn't anyone tell me that? You know how much Jeff was loved by the public. This is a huge lost. How am I supposed to tell the people he left?"

Jeff left the company? That made sense now. For some reason, she felt terrible.

"Now that I lost one of my huge stars, I need to find my other choice for main event. You can all go back and get ready for the show."

His career was done with the WWE. Vince told the truth about Jeff's depression and his requested release from the company to the fans. Of course the public were not happy, and all they wanted was their Rainbow-Haired Warrior back. Trish already knew he had plans to depart. In their three hour conversation, he mentioned his situation and how everyday he was tormented by his inner demons. She wanted to be there for him; all she can do was give him a hug. Jeff felt comfortable when Trish hugged him-he left all his tears fall down his face. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jeff bid farewell to the blonde. Sometimes Trish asked herself why he dated Maria. She should be helping him out with his depression.

 **Present Day: December 2006**

Germany was the last place Maria wanted to be. Jeff and her had special memories she wished could happen again. All she remembered was the day she left him. Now he had to see him.

"Oh well, I have to be strong," she thought.

* * *

Trish did not know what she was doing. Victoria was going to Germany, but her heart was telling her to go with her. She wanted to see him. Matt and Amy told her to leave and check on Jeff, but she knew they wanted her to hook up with him. It was way earlier for that and besides, they had not gone through the friendship face.

"Are you ready Trish?" Victoria asked carrying two suitcases on her hands.

"Ready," she responded.

This is it. She was going to Germany and spend Christmas with Jeff. Or that is what she wanted.

Their trip to the airport did not take long. Not too many fans asked for a picture or an autograph. Amy and Matt followed them until they were heading to the plane. The blonde was exhausted and thankfully she could sleep on the plane.

From the other side of the world, Jeff stared outside his hotel window. Munich had a beautiful sunrise. He had to get ready for his roommate Lisa Marie's arrival and the first thing was to clean the room. Victoria was scheduled to arrive in the evening since her plane from Las Vegas departed at ten in the night. Munich was nine hours ahead due to the time zone.

"For now I have to be at an autograph section. I should be back in time before Victoria arrives," he thought.

* * *

"That was the longest time I had to sit and wait on a plane," Victoria said.

Trish nodded. "At least we arrived to our destination...well, actually it's your destination since I only came for a reason."

Victoria laughed. "This should be fun."

Trish looked at the address Jeff sent Victoria on text. They were to be roommates. She typed the address on her phone's GPS to find the hotel.

"I think we need to keep walking," Trish said as she looked down her phone.

"Okay."

After thirty long minutes, both ladies found the hotel. They went to ask for Jeff Hardy at the front desk. His room number was 831. The elevator was the best option to get there.

Jeff was watching television, wishing he understood Deutsch because it was impossible to watch the show.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Victoria finally arrived. He got up from his bed to go open the door. To his surprise, Victoria brought Trish with her. Jeff made room to let the two young women come in.

"That was the longest trip ever," Victoria said as she dropped her belongings to the floor.

"You two look tired. Rest for a while and then we can eat dinner."

Jeff walked directly to the balcony. He could not believe it; Trish was here. All he wanted was to hug the blonde for being there for him when needed. Jeff rested his back on one of the balcony couches.

"You are not exhausted, Jeff?"

His eyes drifted to the gorgeous Canadian. Although both were not close friends, he felt a weird connection with Trish.

"Not really."

Trish smiled and sat down next to him. At first, Jeff did not say anything, but he wanted to know something.

"Trish, why are you here?" he asked.

That question caught Trish off guard.

" You wouldn't want to know, but all I can say is that I missed hanging out with you. Our conversations are always fun."

He could not understand these heartwarming feelings; her company brought him peace. Jeff admired how she moved her lips as she talked. This could not wait-he wanted to taste her lips.

"Jeff, are you okay? Did I say something to-"

She did not finish her sentence. Jeff's face was a few centimeters apart from hers. In seconds, his lips clashed into hers to share a lovely kiss. His kisses were amazing-long but sweet.

Jeff was confused. He kissed Trish Stratus. He had to find an explanation of the shared kiss. Trish was blushing as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to take a nap."

Jeff stayed quiet due to the kiss.

"What did I do?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **A/N** : just an fyi...this is an A/U so many things may not go according to the real history of each character. I changed some things, so the story could make sense...chapter five will focus on the aftermath of their kiss, Jeff's match against John and Maria... thanks for reading c:


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ i own no one

* * *

 _Never reaching what I want to reach_  
 _Never being who I want to be_  
 _Blaming me when I fall and fail_

* * *

Jeff kissed her. It felt very surreal. She did not do anything to add to the moment instead she ran away to sleep. Sometimes she was clueless of her actions; if she liked Jeff, then why run away? It was impossible to avoid him now that she was staying in his hotel.

"I can't be a distraction to Jeff.. we are only friends. I need to get that stuck in my head," she thought.

She was grateful the two rooms were separated because the last thing she wanted to do was to blur out her feelings for him. The fear she will feel if he rejected her, ignoring their tender moment from last night. Saturday was a huge day for both Victoria and Jeff-they were scheduled to wrestle both John and Maria. John and Maria were in for a surprise when they hear Victoria's theme song. The clock has still not turned to six in the morning, so she left her eyes rest more.

* * *

You will think it'd be simple to get along with a girl after she claimed to be better off by herself. Maria Kanellis took her parents' responsibilities very sternly after their death. Three years since he last saw her, she still appears in his mind. He could not stand the sight of her.

"Lame as the day I left the WWE because of her," he said, leaned on his pillow exactly over the wrought-wooden headboard of his bed.

The young man woke up with a tired complexion; his eyes were drowsy, begging for more rest. He was wearing pajamas. Of course, his pajamas were comfortable, but were big and baggy. He stepped on the edges so many times-they were as thready as his blanket, but at least they were not annoying him at all.

The rainbow-haired man wrinkled his nose and shook his head. A few things got him as worked up as last night's kiss with Trish Stratus. Sometimes he had this vision of throwing everything away. His return to the WWE turned out to be a nightmare for some; its people were more judgemental as if came to the conclusion of Jeff, the young man who had a hard time getting used to the sight of Maria Kanellis.

Days ago, before his return, Trish Stratus have been invading his mind. His memories of her were clear as if it had happened yesterday. Her name was something he always remembered but her arrival to Germany had took him by surprise and her presence made him remember events that occurred years ago. The long conversation they shared the day he left the company; she gave him a huge hug. Now he had no one. What if Trish was an illusion and will never happen? These days, he was used to it. Perhaps, he was predestined to stay lonely in a world where people were such cruel human beings. He liked the idea of that-apart from everyone else rather than suffering since the day he was heartbroken by his first girlfriend-or rather ex-fiancée. Nobody knew they were engaged. Oh, how life must hate him. His pessimistic view of friendship never bothered him. As much as he respected Amy, he was never fond of the friend gatherings. Jeff was too shy, and lost confidence to anyone after what occurred with Maria. Although his views were gloomy, friends were merely a burden, and he hardly wasted time to be the centre of drama.

The wretched memory was glued on his mind, and it was rather complex to live a life normally. Their happiness angered him, just as most of the people who he acquainted for months. Occasionally, he would show his true nature to those who were an exception. He may have a personality, but he was somewhat dull in his opinion and had a great fascination for art, literature,music, and wrestling. Yesterday, he spent his time thinking on what to tell Trish. He was not sure if he wanted to start a new chapter.

From what he received as a text message from his friend Candice Michelle, Trish wanted to come and visit him. Candice let him know of the blonde's urge to see him. Trish Stratus was not alone-with the help of Lita, she bought a plane ticket and left with Victoria.

"Trish must hate me for the kiss we shared."

To his bad luck, he had not thought of a way to apologize to her. His head kept bouncing back to a blank spot that he couldn't explain why he was thinking of Trish Stratus. When he realized he was in a hotel and not at Amy's house, a certain someone entered the room.

"Don't you ever look at yourself, Jeff?" Victoria said. "You've got all this room to yourself. It's like you never stepped inside the bathroom to see yourself."

"There are more important things than beauty, you know."

"You could at least make an attempt at dying your hair with a new color."

Jeff bit the bottom of his lip and grinned. "Fine, if it will make you happy."

Jeff walked to the room's bathroom, searching for a hair dye. He found it in his suitcase next to the mass of clothes, the clothes he wore last night. His hair looked catastrophic so he tweaked the brush through his rainbow hair.

"How are you feeling, Jeffrey?" He knew how he felt; he just couldn't describe it.

"I feel like crap. Victoria, I messed up."

"I heard you kissed Trish."

Jeff grinned. "I'm not sure if I did the correct thing. I adore Trish and the last thing I want to do is hurt her.."

"Jeff, you got to move on from the past. Trish is such a sweet woman."

Jeff's smile grew. He grabbed clothes, and began placing them inside a bag. He must admit about Trish's good looks and great kisses. His face turned red for just imagining Trish with him. Not that he could tell that to Victoria. If she knew what went on his mind, she'd be three times terrified than she was about Matt's money collection.

"You are laughing behind my back, are you?"

Her eyebrows arched and her lips pursed. "Of course not. It's just that it would be funny if you and Trish ever got together. Besides I have to be there for you, you are my friend, remember?"

"Gee thanks. But as much as you wish that, it would never happen."

"Jeff-"

Jeff looked back at her. "Trust me, it would never happen."

"Okay if you say so." Her lower lip curled into a pout. "I was curious. Anyways, my wedding's almost ahead, so I should be ready before Christian gets all hectic about it."

Jeff smiled. Victoria hardly ever talked about her personal life. But she was right about one thing; her wedding was in January.

Victoria left the room, aware that Jeff was having a bad morning. Oh, how she enjoyed seeing her friend troubled. A lot had changed since yesterday. A lot that Victoria didn't wish to see in her wedding.

"I hope my comeback doesn't bring any problems to the company because arguing with Maria and John is no good," she said as she made her to the small kitchen, only to be faced with Trish. Victoria saw her face expression, the face of embarrassment.

"Are you still thinking about the time you locked lips with Jeffrey Nero Hardy?"

Trish rolled her eyes and began eating her breakfast, oatmeal with raspberries.

"Well, I have to face him. Matt and Amy told me to give it a try with him. I must say, he has charming lips-they are so soft. I doubt he will scream at me for ditching him because Jeff is a sweetheart, who does not compare to anyone else."

"Those are some amusing words coming from you."

"I think..."

Trish sighed. Victoria knew she was a tough person to figure out her emotions.

She turned to face Trish. "This may sound so cliché, but I will follow what your heart tells you."

All she heard was a soft "yes" and saw her heading towards the sink to wash her dish.

* * *

The crew was already in place, getting ready for Saturday's show. Vince thanked everyone for their presence and kept smiling all the time until break ended. When Jeff arrived, he was greeted by a few of his coworkers. Jeff decided to join the conversation between John and Adam Copeland, known as Edge just to check what was going to happen during their match.

"Did you find a partner, Jeff?" John asked.

"Yeah. Vince selected one so it's a surprise."

"Jeff, I want you to concentrate on our match. We know you had problems with Maria so leave them out of the ring."

Jeff sighed. "You think I will waste my energy thinking of someone who doesn't deserve my thoughts."

With that he walked away, leaving Edge and Cena staring at him. They realized he has changed from that positive guy they once knew before he departed in 2003.

They heard the announcement of their upcoming match. Maria met John at the Gorilla Position. Occasionally John disliked the way Maria treated Jeff in the WWE. She would used her anger to talk anything disgusting about him, but that was the past. He wanted to tell his friend she was a hypocrite. Melina, one of her friends had an alcohol addiction problem and Maria helped her go to rehabilitation. John pushed his thoughts out of his mind, and began concentrating in the match.

 _ **"The following match is a mixed tag team match.."**_

His theme song started playing, and he could hear the cheers of the fans. This was going to be an interesting match. Both Maria and John came out and the fans started going crazy as they made their way down the ring. As they waited for their opponents, Lilian introduced them to the crowd.

 _ **"Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the WWE champion, John Cena... being accompanied from Chicago, Illinois, Mar-"**_

Out of nowhere "Loaded" began playing, interrupting Lilian's introduction. Jeff came out, surprising the fans with his new look. He did not have anymore of his rainbow hair instead he has light blonde highlights with the rest being black hair. It was a different look that made him seem more intimidating and dark.

 _ **"And his opponent from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy..."**_

All of a sudden a familiar theme song played. Maria had her mouth wide open.

 _"I ain't the lady to mess with._  
 _Woo!_  
 _Go, go, go ..."_

Victoria was in the building-the partner for Jeff. Jeff clapped his hands for his partner in crime as she made her way down the ramp.

 _ **"And his partner from Los Angeles, California, Victoria..."**_

This could not happen. Victoria is coming down to make things worse. Both ladies had a history after the Jeff situation. Maria not only judged Jeff, but she also made sure to talk about Victoria. Victoria has not forgiven her since.

Both pairs were in the ring, prepared to compete. Jeff and John began the match-both familiar with their moves.

John had him on his trap. He was close to do an Attitude Adjustment until Jeff freed himself and reversed the move by hitting him with a Twist of Fate. Victoria made sure Maria did not interfere in the match so she fought her outside the ring.

Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were amazed with how the match was going. Jeff had John positioned for the Swanton Bomb, but this time he was going to use a finishing move he had not used since the Hardy Boyz time-the 450 splash.

Jeff was at the top of the ring ready to make his last move. John looked from upwards, tired and beat up. Finally, Hardy performed an astonishing 450 splash to John, giving him his team the win after pinning him for the three count.

 _ **"The winners of this match by pinfall, Jeff Hardy and Victoria..."**_

Jeff and Victoria walked up the ramp, making it to backstage in a few minutes only to be met with Trish Stratus. Trish did not say anything, instead she faced Jeff. She smiled at him, and unexpectedly she kissed him on the lips. Their kiss did not last long.

"Trish, I don't know what to say-"

"Just returning the kiss."

Trish departed with Victoria to the women's locker room, leaving Jeff processing what just happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** i had to incorporate Jeff and Maria's past relationship so it can be easy to understand why Jeff has resentment towards her... this chapter focused on the aftermath of the kiss and Jeff vs John Cena feud... i always wanted to see a match between them...


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** i own no one...

 **WARNING: this chapter contains fluff because i don't write smut(NSFW), so this may be the innocent type lol...enjoy!**

* * *

 _All my dreams splintering_  
 _Under my fingernails_  
 _All my dreams out of reach_  
 _Under my fingernails_

* * *

"Maria, are you okay?" John asked, worried his friend would do something stupid.

"I'm not! You saw her, right? She kissed Jeff! I knew they had something going on," she whimpered.

John had no idea on how to help her. She was destroyed. He had done numerous favors for Maria. When will she understand Jeff moved on? Jeff changed a lot because of her actions, and she expected Jeff to forgive her that fast? John learned Jeff used to put others happiness before him in the past-this time he only cared for himself. Possibly Trish Stratus can change Jeff.

"I need to talk to him."

John scowled. "For what? So Jeff tells you all the pathetic things you did to him and then makes you cry? Maria, I'm done being a shoulder for you to cry on."

John slammed the door of her hotel. He was done. When was she going to realize he cared for her, and loved her more than a friend?

Maria continued crying; she wished Jeff loved her as before. They were at the point of getting married, and she crashed his feelings. John abandoned her, leaving her with no one else to talk to. It was dinner time, but she lost appetite after what happened.

 _ **Knock knock**_

Who could it be at a time like this? She walked to her door and opened it carefully.

"Jeff," she whispered.

He came in to her hotel and locked her door.

Jeff laughed at her comment and continued looking around her hotel.

"Who did you expect? John? He left pretty angry and my guess is because of you," he pointed at her.

Because of the Maria incident, it was not easy to look her in the eyes. At least, he was not the only one unpleased by her presence. Victoria seemed to be disappointed to be working a WWE storyline with her as a rival. After the match, he found out the hurtful things Maria shared with a few of the locker room morons. He knew Victoria was devastated and only if Maria left, everything will be back to normal.

"Jeff, can we talk? You know... in a peaceful manner."

Maria had an ordinary look on her face while Jeff did not. However, Maria was dumbfounded by Jeff's behavior. This is not the Jeff she loves-this one is full of hatred.

"You expect me to be nice to you after you left me because you couldn't help a "disgusting" person as me?"

"Jeff, I want to talk to you."

Jeff turned around and frowned even more. "You know how much I despise you. Every time I see you, I beg to be somewhere else. Get out of my sight."

"Jeff, we have to talk. I was thinking last night how wrong I was about you."

That was it. Maria was driving him insane. He couldn't take no more of her cries. Jeff just walked straight to the door. Maria was not going to give up easily. She followed him until she tapped his arm, making the young man flinch. She observed how his face reflected anger.

"Please, Jeff. Let's talk...it's been years."

"Don't you understand? I said no. And for the love of everyone, stop following me everywhere...Its so annoying, especially if it's you. I know I made mistakes in my life and you are coming back to rub them into my face? I want you out of my sight, Maria Kanellis. Wasn't it enough what you said to me? We were going to marry, but you ruined it."

Maria's face was full of tears.

"I'm just here to tell you I'm starting a new chapter on my life and I intend on including Trish in it. You better stay away from Trish and I or you will have to face the consequences."

Just thinking of Maria gave him the exact feelings as years ago. Memories crashed over him -tossing popcorn at each other on movie theatre nights, laughing themselves at how ludicrous they looked in their Halloween clothes, and then the time they sang karaoke together. And who could forget the time, she left him because Jeff was not worth for her help.

"But I still love you..." she kneeled down on her knees.

"You don't love me... you only feel guilty about what you did. If you truly loved me, you should have looked for me after our breakout, " he backed away from her.

With that, Jeff left the room and headed towards his hotel room. This time he was not going to cry. It's been years that he cried over something useless. Either way, Maria Kanellis was not an important person to him no more.

* * *

Trish and Victoria ate their meal quietly. They spent their evening talking about Jeff. The blonde admitted her hidden feelings for him. Her only problem was Jeff's resentment towards Maria. Jeff and Trish needed to talk about them. She was afraid of being used by Jeff.

The slamming of the door to their hotel signaled Jeff's arrival. They knew there was something wrong with him. His cries were audible- he could not let the past rest. Trish wished she felt disappointed, but her admiration for him was more and all she cared was to help him.

Victoria smirked and knew they had a long conversation over due. The young woman picked up the dishes and washed them. After she was finished, she headed towards her room to finally rest. Tomorrow Sunday was going to be the longest day for both Hardy and Victoria-they had autograph sections.

Trish Stratus barged into Jeff's room. She entered only to be surprised with Jeff seating on one of the couches. Why did he bother dealing with Maria now that she was there for him? He loved hurting himself more. She stood in front of him and realised he was looking down with embarrassment.

"Maybe you are looking at the wrong person to have a conversation. I think you need to leave," Jeff said.

"I'm not here to talk about her, Jeff... I'm here to talk about us."

She saw a smirk forming on his face.

The whole thing today had to be because of Maria, of course. That was what Maria wanted. But Trish seemed curious about talking to him of his past relationship with Maria. This time it was not the correct moment to ask him.

"I guess, but I know you are not only here to cheer me up."

She was even more confused than she already was.

"Is there something else you expect me to say, Jeff?"

He stood up from the couch, facing her-his face being centimetres apart from hers. What was she supposed to know? Did she do something to have him acting strange all of a sudden?

"Trish, don't be silly! You know what happened yesterday and today."

"You mean about the kiss we shared? And how you denied there was something going on between us?"

"Wait, I've never denied our kiss. I am sorry Trish...if I hurt you anyway."

"You don't need to apologize...I am aware what you went through in your last relationship."

He nodded. "I really like you Trish... I want to start another chapter in my life."

Did he finally agreed on moving on? She loved him so much, but he needed time to heal his past wounds.

"I like you as well. I want to be with you."

Jeff smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be with me only to bring Maria jealous side or to use me."

"No my darling, I want to be with you. I'm serious."

She flushed at his words. He gave a quick blush and then turned to face her. Did he really want her?

"Okay, I accept to-"

All of a sudden, Trish felt a tingly sensation on her skin. His lips were a few centimeters apart from hers. It did not take long for his lips to clash into hers. Jeff's kisses lasted longer than last time. She missed them and she knew he did too. After their kiss, they hugged each other. Both made their way to his bed, aware of what they wanted to do.

"I missed your kisses, Jeff," the blonde said as Jeff threw her to his bed.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss your kisses, darling."

Trish left out a laugh. "You are so gentle and that's why I like you."

Jeff chuckled at her comment before starting his make out session with Trish. He adores her, but every time he saw Maria, his bitterness could not be controlled. He has not forgiven her ever since she broke up their wedding and did not help him with his problem. Her words were cruel-she used him to get popular. Depression hit him hard; he was heartbroken and he changed throughout his isolation process.

They continued kissing, not worrying about anything else. "It's getting warm in here."

Trish nodded. "How about we make ourselves comfortable?" she asked.

Jeff liked the idea. "Yes."

Unexpectedly, Trish began taking his shirt off. "Well, if you want we can stop."

Jeff knew where this was going. "No, just continue."

Trish enjoyed the sight of Jeff's body. She preceded taking off his clothing, until he had nothing. Jeff adored Trish's careful movements-her hands were very tender and light. Her dominance over him was amusing; he never expected her to be so passionate. Now, it was his turn. Jeff placed his hands around her hips, and began kissing her neck.

"I don't want this to end..." Trish blurted out.

"I want this to go forever," he responded.

By the time he concluded his neck kissing, Trish undressed herself, leaving her bare to Hardy. Both were enjoying their company and they did not have this planned-it happened genuinely. After this night, both knew they had to see each other differently.

* * *

 **Canada**

"Don't get too worked up Chris, my niece will come to her senses."

"Trish and I have been friends for a long time-we are both Canadian so our bond is incomparable. You know how much I love your niece."

Chris Irvine, also known as Chris Jericho carefully examined some papers Trish's aunt handed to him. He wanted Trish for himself, but she loved another man.

"If Trish does not want to be with me then I have to force her. I can't let a weird loser as Hardy win her. These papers are the end of his era with Trish."

Trish's aunt smirked at his words. Her niece had to love Chris for her own good. She could not bear to watch as her niece made a fool out of herself with Jeff Hardy. He is the last person she wanted her to be with, but with Chris' help, everything was going to take a drastic change for good. Hopefully.

"I love how one of his "good friends" made this favor for me. Now he is clueless of Trish's "false" marriage to you. I can't believe I made her sign those papers without knowing she was accepting to be your "wife". Oh, and the lies about a spinal chord injury...he will believe he is done with his wrestling career. He will be left with nothing."

Chris laughed. He had her for himself. "I will take the next plane to Las Vegas and tell her my surprise. She is going to hate me, but I am better for her than Hardy."

 **Las Vegas, NV**

Matt walked around his room anxiously. He was at a dead end. How was he going to tell him? Amy tried to digest the idea -her best friend was ill. An old test he did for a hospital spotted a hidden spinal chord injury. If he continued risking his body, he could lose his ability to walk. The doctors said it was not deadly, but Matt had his doubts. Amy could not control her tears. Also, the doctor mentioned that the patient had to get medication and to not perform high risk moves.

"How am I supposed to tell him? I have not asked for his forgiveness... my little brother has to go through another twist of fate."

"We need to tell him. I can't believe a hospital will miss something like this."

Amy had to tell Trish or Matt had to take a plane to Germany. In Germany it was three in the morning, too early to call her.

"Matt, you have to go. There is no other choice."

"I know."

This was going to be his toughest mission. He still remembered that day; the day he denied supporting his brother.

 **Past: April 05, 2003**

"Look at you! All lost in another world."

Jeff looked up. "I'm sorry, but my body hurts."

"I'm done taking care of you, Jeff. I don't want to be your babysitter."

Jeff had a face of pain. "Maybe you are right... I'm the pathetic brother, who finds relieve when I take them. You know how much stress I have to go for the fans? I may be the popular Hardy, but in reality you are the better Hardy regardless of all the times you get lost in alcohol. I never say anything about that."

Jeff let tears fall down his face. He grabbed a suitcase, threw every clothing he was able to fit in it. After that, Matt did not get to see his brother.

 **Present: December 2006**

"Amy, I have to do the correct thing and go tell him. If I don't his WWE career will be over for not taking care of himself."

Amy smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Germany**

The clock struck seven in the morning. Trish opened her eyes to the sunlight coming from the windows. Her arms were wrapped around his naked chest. She kissed him on the lips before getting up from her comfortable position with Jeff.

"Thank you Jeff," she said as she headed to the bathroom.

She spent the night with him. This was too early for her-their friendship turned to love in days? But she knew the love she felt for him, it was present since their romantic angle in 2003. Her confusion led her to think both felt lonely and needed company. She loved him. That was the truth, but her real worry was how Jeff felt. Did he loved her enough to give her a chance? His past relationship was so controversial and the last thing was to be hurt from it.

Jeff slowly woke up and to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. Last night, he gave out his heart and soul to the last woman he thought he would touch and have feelings for. Was he falling in love again? Trish was a beautiful woman and to have shared this moment with her was a dream come true.

"I should give her a chance," he thought.

Jeff heard the shower and his smile grew. His time with Trish Stratus felt unique and if he compared this moment with Maria, the blonde will take the win. Their kisses felt natural-something out of this world.

"Good morning Jeffro, how was your night?" Trish asked as she made her way to his bed. She had a towel tied around her body.

"The best morning, sweetie."

Trish took her clothes and changed so she could go cook breakfast. Jeff thought it was best to take a shower; he left Trish go from his quick embrace.

Trish made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast but it looked like Victoria had just beat her to it. She saw her sitting down, grabbing two boiled eggs and a glass of orange juice. The smell of eggs and waffles wafted into the hotel quickly.

"Hey Lisa," she greeted her friend.

Victoria looked up her plate. "Hey, I did not see you last night... so I'm guessing things with Jeffrey went perfect."

Trish giggled. "More than perfect."

"Oh I see," Victoria responded with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Out of all the dreadful things he could begin his day on any given morning, the worst had to be his brother's missed calls. Jeff did not hate Matt, instead he could not forget the day he kicked him out of his life. There were times he wanted to speak to Matt and tell him about his rehabilitation and success. He wanted to hug him and let him know he was better.

He picked up his phone and started dialing his number. "Hey, I saw your missed calls, so this must be urgent," Jeff began.

 **"** _Jeff, listen to me carefully... you got to stop risking your body. I don't want anything happening to you."_

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Matt, if this is because of the high risk moves, then stop worrying. I'm a grown man who knows what he is doing. I don't get your call at all-you did not even care when I fell for addiction so why should I listen to you?"

He heard a sigh from the other line. " _Bro, I made a mistake and I know this time it does not replace the time I left you. I need you to know I'm heading to Germany."_

"You don't need to or I don't want to see you. If you step foot in my hotel, I will make sure security kicks you out. If you want to talk you have to wait until I return to Vegas in a month."

 _"But Jeff, this is important!"_

"Wait a month."

Jeff hanged up on his brother. He felt bad about cutting his brother on the phone, but he disliked how it had to be Matt's way all the time. Matt can wait.

Their Sunday autograph section was a success. Jeff did not expect various people on his line, but there were. They thanked him for returning, and somehow it made him feel special. The following day was Monday Night Raw, and his match was against Cena. He won by submission with the help of Edge. Edge distracted John who forgot Jeff was behind him. Victoria went against Maria, winning by using her Widow's Peak finisher on the redhead.

Finally, Tuesday was Christmas. Victoria, Trish and Jeff walked around the city instead of the traditional Christmas dinner. They received more hugs rather than gifts.

Time flew by fast. Christmas week was spent on Germany, and New Year's week was all in France. The first two weeks of January were in United Kingdom-England and Ireland. Jeff and Victoria continued their feud with John and Maria. In the upcoming Royal Rumble, Jeff had the chance at the WWE title against John. That day was not too far away.

It has been more than a month since Jeff and Trish took their relationship to the next step. They arrived to Las Vegas safely, but Jeff could not take out of his mind that something was wrong with Trish. She ate sufficiently, but she would go to the bathroom to vomit. This was serious. Did she have an eating disorder he did not know of?

"Trish, are you okay?" he asked as they made their way to Amy's apartment.

Trish slowly walked to his side. "Yeah, I'm just tired and very hungry. Can we go buy tacos or something."

Jeff raised his eyebrow. "Of course."

They were by the exit, when Amy caught up to them. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"We are going to buy food for me-I'm craving for some tacos..."

Amy chuckled. "You don't have to go...I just made dinner for everyone."

Both Jeff and Trish followed Amy to her apartment. Matt, Candice, and Victoria were watching television and enjoying their meal. Jeff and Trish walked directly to the table to grab food. Trish could not hold her balance, she tripped.

"Trish!" Jeff helped her get up.

"I'm okay."

Jeff was not convinced. There was something more to this.

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter will be updated soon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** i own no one...

* * *

 _I watched it all slip through my hands_  
 _My brokenness revealed_

* * *

Trish was standing in the kitchen doorway, her lips pressed into a smile.

"I just can't believe I am-"

"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear, doll. I knew it when I saw you as you arrived."

Trish crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Was it obvious?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I can tell by your eyes," Candice responded.

The blonde stared at the current Women's Champion with surprise. Candice was the only one who knew, but her sudden uneasiness was Jeff. How would he take the news?

"I'm not sure how I am going to tell Jeff the news," she said.

Candice thought for a moment. "Um, how about you tell him at the Royal Rumble?"

Trish never thought of that; she had to admit it was a phenomenal idea. Today was one of the crazy days for her- Jeff and her made their relationship official, and her stomach was going to change around nine months. The start of the new year 2007 had her rushing about things. How was she going to inform her aunt about her new relationship? Her aunt turned out to be very harsh about men; she did not accept just anyone to be with Trish.

"I think my aunt is going to dislike what's happening... but who cares! I love Jeff and she has no right to take him away from me," she thought.

She instead focused on something more important; the time she was going to tell the news to Jeff at the Royal Rumble.

She picked up her cell-phone from the table and turned around to look back at Candice.

"I have to tell the news to Amy and Victoria."

Candice grinned. "Absolutely."

Maria stood behind a wall listening to their conversation. She was certain that she heard Trish was expecting.

"This can't be happening... Jeff and Trish are far in their relationship," she thought as her eyes began to get watery.

* * *

He flopped back on the bed and stretched his arms up over his head. His plan to separate Trish from Jeff had to work. Since the Royal Rumble was a few days away, he had to let know Jeff he was Trish's "husband". He did not care if he was going to lose his friendship. He wanted Trish for himself. If she did not cooperate, he had to force her.

He laid there until he was sure he couldn't fall asleep. After that, he crept downstairs to find his friend. He required of his help to locate Matt Hardy. If he hurried, he could investigate Matt's whereabouts. His anxiety of telling the brother was huge; he knew Matt will keep Jeff away from a "married" woman.

On another room, a young man was not impressed with Jericho's actions. Who forces a woman to be with someone they do not love? Trish will be devastated once she learns about Chris' bad side.

"Are you still angry on what I told you, Allen?"

"Dude, what do you think?"

"I did no want things to go this way, but if Jeff is the friend I have to betray, then so be it."

"By taking away his girlfriend?"

Chris snickered. "Yeah."

"Dude, you are about to crush Trish's feelings."

This time, Chris ignored his friend. Allen should be grateful about meeting his crush, Amy Dumas. Chris made that possible. Allen and Amy have been talking lately about their post wrestling career; he denied a resign to TNA and the latter continues working at her animal foundation.

"You know what AJ, I think you are better by your own. I can't be friends with someone who is so soft."

"Fine by me."

At last, AJ was free from Jericho's wrath. Jericho transformed into a great manipulator-he was not the same guy he met at a TNA show years ago. This Chris was worse than cold-hearted Jeff Hardy. Jeff and AJ were pretty close, but not enough as he was with Chris. Chris and AJ's friendship was history.

He packed the last items on his suitcase before departing to find another place to stay. The young man kept walking until he spotted Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff, it has been a long time since I last saw you... I heard you returned to WWE and you are competing for the WWE championship against John Cena."

Jeff waved at AJ. "Yeah man, it's been a crazy roller coaster. In five days, I have to prove to people I can be a deserving champion."

AJ smiled. "Jeff, I need to tell you something important."

Jeff glanced at his wristwatch-he was running a little late to take Trish's Chinese food cravings.

"AJ, I have to go. Next time you can tell me."

AJ watched as his friend ran to his car. He had to tell him about Chris' plan.

"This can't wait, but he wouldn't believe me about Chris' plan," he thought as he caught up to a taxi.

* * *

She ran through the hallways of the restaurant. People had ordered too many dishes and since it was Monday, it was supposed to be one of the most crowded days. Not a worried expression covered her face, instead she was nervous to make customers angry, which was not an attractive sight to see. It wasn't enough to lose control of her own emotions; her boyfriend just laughed at her and made fun of her by remembering the moment.

Possibly she was the clumsiest employee out there; only her boyfriend never appeared to have an issue with it. It may be the fact they were a couple, but the reality of her hard work brought a side of peace to him. He never thought he would open his heart again after what happened a year ago with Amy.

"Babe, have you been able to contact your brother about his health problem?"

He sadly shook his head. "Jeff does not want to talk about it-he thinks I'm controlling his life. I want to tell him to stop risking his body, but he's too stubborn."

She listened to her boyfriend. "What if those results are not true? I think they are trying to slow down Jeff's career because they don't want him to be successful. If he had that such spinal injury from years, then why is Jeff still walking?"

He stood up and looked at his girlfriend for a moment. "Reby, you are a genius. I have to investigate why did I get these results now and not before."

She smiled. "Good luck, Matt."

After Matt left, she heard her boss shout from his office. She wondered what was the problem, hoping it was nothing despicable regarding her conduct.

After several huge orders, the brunette turned towards her boss she entered, she saw her boss sitting on a leather-made rolling chair. What startled her was his serious expression that she tried to erase with her sweet smile but failed.

"Reby, what was Hardy doing here?" he asked.

Reby looked at him deep in the eyes and smiled. "Nothing, he just came to see me... he's my boyfriend." He stood up from his chair and walked towards Reby grabbing her arms very tightly-he was hurting her.

His eyes widened and straight away let Reby go. "Look Reby... I hate the Hardys and I want you to do a favor for me."

"Why do you hate them? And what kind of favor, Chris?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because I want Trish for myself. I'm glad you asked."

"What favor Chris?" Reby insisted.

"I want you to separate Jeff from Trish. I want him hurt, done with his career. I know you can since you are Matt's girlfriend. From what I remember Matt does not get along with Jeff."

Reby scowled, nauseated by Chris' behavior. " I can't do that to my boyfriend. I love him so much to try to hurt him and his brother." Reby  
replied.

Chris was not going to give up so he just pulled Reby's hair and threw her down the floor.

"I will never convince a stubborn person as you, so I am going to play my own game," Chris smirked as he kneeled down to Reby's level.

"Leave me alone, Chris!" Reby cried in agony.

"You will regret it, Reby... I'm warning you," he said as he made his way to the door and left the young woman alone.

Reby had no idea what to do and she was perfectly cognizant of Jericho's attitude; a man who never gave up, until he got his way.

* * *

At Amy's apartment, Trish Stratus had told her closest friends the news. For the last weeks, she has been experiencing the most stressful days not because of her friends, but from all the food she has been eating and the unpleasant nausea.

"Have you told my brother yet?" Matt asked.

Trish shook her head no. "No, but I am planning on telling him at the Royal Rumble."

Matt liked the idea. "My brother always dreamed of forming a family one day so this news should cheer him up."

"I hope so."

Matt patted her back. "Of course he will be happy, don't worry! For now, congratulations for the future Hardy you will bring to the world!"

Victoria, Amy and Candice drank their glass of wine to show their joy for Trish and Jeff's new chapter in life.

"For the future Hardy family!" Amy said before drinking her glass of wine.

This was the beginning of a new era for all, especially the Hardy family. Matt was excited and could not wait to be an uncle. He invited Reby, but no trace of her whatsoever-he was getting worried. Suddenly, a knock on the door brought him back to reality; he prayed it was Reby. Victoria opened the door and it revealed to be Reby with three more of his friends-Randy Orton, Brie Bella and Nikki Bella.

"Hey guys, come in!" Matt made his way to Reby.

"Hey man, we saw your girlfriend walking towards Amy's house and we thought why not come visit my friends." Randy said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I heard you will make a special appearance at the Royal Rumble, am I right?" Matt asked.

"Not telling, but we came for Victoria and Christian's wedding."

He almost forgot-the wedding will be the day before the Royal Rumble.

"So what's the occasion? Did we miss something?" Brie asked, interrupting their conversation.

Trish walked towards the front of Brie, and sat down on a chair. She was exhausted from standing too much.

"Well, I'm having a baby."

Brie quickly hugged Trish-she could not control her excitement. "Congratulations, but who is the father? Jericho?"

"The father is Jeff... Matt's younger brother," Trish blushed.

"I can't believe it-Jeff is one of my favorite wrestlers, who I have not met yet," Brie said before drinking her glass of wine.

"He's the sweetest guy, but he has a tough time trusting others after the Maria incident," Trish explained.

"I see," Brie smiled.

Amy was sitting far away from them; she was not sure if she wanted to meet Matt's new girlfriend. He did him wrong and the last thing was to get in a fight with her. What if Reby was nice? Amy felt embarrassed to try, but she had to one day.

"Are Jeff and you married?" Nikki asked all of a sudden.

"No, but we are in a relationship," Trish answered.

Trish had a dream of getting married someday-something simple, and with family and friends around. When will Jeff ask her to be his wife? Who knows.

* * *

He finally arrived to Amy's apartment after all the training he did. The place was alone which meant Amy was sleeping. Bottles of wine and sodas were atop the dining table, meaning there was a party earlier. Typical Amy of forgetting to invite him. As Jeff entered his room, he grabbed his art supplies to draw his latest idea.

This was taking him longer than he expected. Jeff kept working on the last touches of his art; nobody was meagrely aware of his brand new idea,but he definitely will not take time to complete his ultimate masterpiece. He lost track of what he intended to do next; his eyes flickered as a familiar individual entered the room without knocking.

"Jeffro, when did you get here? I was sleeping in Amy's room, until I heard your door and decided to come stay with you," Trish looked at her boyfriend with a huge grin on her face.

Jeff knew his girlfriend in every aspect, and when it came to staying with him it meant one thing-cuddling and spooning.

"How are you feeling, Trish? You have been acting strange these last couple of days with me. Is it something serious?" Jeff looked at the blonde with suspicion.

Trish anticipated her boyfriend to be that damn smart, but one day she will have to tell him soon or he will be pestering her later.

"Don't tell me it has to do something with food? Are you not eating right?" Jeff stared at Trish who was giggling.

"The doctor told me to eat more, that's all." Trish said as she stared into Jeff's emerald eyes.

Jeff did not respond instead he kept staring at his gorgeous girlfriend. Trish was about to kiss him on the lips when Jeff's phone rang.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Jeff asked.

 _"Are you Jeff Hardy? I need someone to verify a body... she has this number as a friend contact."_

"Um yes, I'm Jeff Hardy... what do you mean by "body"?" he asked.

 _"Unfortunately, we found a woman's body down the stairs of her apartment... it seems she fell down from a top floor...neighbors believe her name is Lisa Marie."_

No way. Victoria could not be gone; she is his friend and he just completed her wedding present.

 _"Mr. Hardy, are you on the line?"_

"I'm here... I will be on my way," Jeff said.

 _"We will be waiting on her apartment building... Thank you Mr. Hardy and we apologize for your lost."_

Jeff threw his phone to the floor. Trish glanced at him, worried about his behavior.

"What happened, Jeff?" she asked with a nervous tone.

Jeff's eyes were red. "Apparently Victoria is gone... they found her body, and they want me to go check if it's her."

Trish started crying. "Tell me it's not true..."

* * *

 **A/N: ok, so it is true that Jeff Hardy's is one of Brie Bella's favorite wrestlers:**  
 **"As far as past men go, I loved Jeff Hardy. He reminds me of my husband in a way. He's quieter, but has a presence in the ring that's like, wow." -Brie Bella (you can look it up online)**  
 **anyway, this chapter was one of my least favorites... however, i did enjoy adding AJ on the story... btw Chris Jericho is one of my faves, and i chose him to be the bad guy...sorry**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer** **:** i own no one...

* * *

 _I'm so proud, I'm so proud_  
 _I'm crying to be filled_

* * *

 _"The following match is for the WWE championship... Introducing first the challenger...making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy."_

Jeff walked directly to the ring with a huge smirk on his face. He was grateful of making it all the way to this-a chance for the WWE championship. However, in reality he felt like shit-his friend Victoria and partner in crime was gone. The wedding was supposed to be yesterday. Why was the world cruel, but beautiful at the same time? He had to let her go, but her unexpected death left him thinking. How did she fell from the top floor? She was a careful woman, and to fall from the top by herself sounded ridiculous.

 _"And his opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts... he is currently the WWE champion... John Cena!"_

Jeff waited for his opponent; he was ready for this match. He had to win, not for fame, but to prove he is worthy of a championship. As John handed the WWE championship to the referee, he whispered something to Jeff.

 _I'm sorry about your lost, but please concentrate..._

Both men heard the bell, signaling the beginning of the match. In the first minutes John had the upper hand, but Jeff kept standing. He freed himself from an Attitude Adjustment and hit him with a Twist of Fate. He was close yet far from reaching his goal-obtaining the victory. John reacted quickly and let his arms and feet up. Jeff could not control his frustration so he continued fighting.

After twenty-five minutes of the match, John was still standing, but exhausted. He was ready to give up, but his attention drifted to the titantron as he recognized the song .

 _I hear voices in my head  
They council me, they understand  
They talk to me..._

Jeff looked up-it was Randy Orton. What was he doing in the match? Vince never mentioned about Randy's return. John could not take his eyes off Orton, which Jeff took advantage to make his attack. As John was distracted by Orton, Jeff turned him around and performed a Twist of Fate on The Champ. Cena was out cold-he was done. Jeff ran to pin his opponent. The referee counted one, two, three. He is the New WWE Champion. The cheers from the crowds were loud enough, as were many boos.

 _"The winner of this match and the new WWE champion, Jeff Hardy!"_

The referee handed him the Championship. The moment he touched it, he knew his reign will change people's perspective of him. The feeling of becoming the new WWE champion was surreal.

He walked down the ramp, until he saw Maria running to John's aide after hitting Orton with a chair. Out of nowhere came Brie Bella, one of the divas on the roster to help out Randy. Maria and Brie began a cat fight before being stopped by both John and Randy. Despite working with Maria, she could not forget what she said years ago about her deceased friend Victoria. Vince thought about giving Brie a chance to prove she was best for business. Randy Orton and Brie Bella began dating two years ago, and were happily engaged.

Jeff ignored the commotion and headed backstage. A variety of his coworkers were there; they congratulated him and left him go to his destination-the locker room.

Chris had been waiting for this day; the day to crumble Jeff's heart or what is left of it. The Royal Rumble was the perfect opportunity; Jeff won the championship but in the end he was going to lose someone more important-Trish Stratus.

Jeff noticed someone standing by his locker room. To his surprise it was Jericho, one of the few friends he had.

"Man, it's great to see you!" Jeff greeted.

Jericho nodded. "Hey."

"Are you making an appearance in the 30 men elimination match?" Jeff asked.

Chris shook his head no. " Vince proposed to me to appear in your match, but I declined. Randy took over and from the cheers, it went well."

"Yeah, it was interesting."

Chris wanted to get his point so he changed the subject. "I'm actually looking for my wife. I heard she was here, but some are telling me she's at Lita's."

Jeff smiled. "Congrats, man! When did you get married?"he asked.

"About a year ago... it has been the best days of my life. My wife has been with Lita for three months, but I missed her so much... I'm here to take her with me," Chris responded.

Jeff listened and continued smiling. "Who did you get married to?"

"I married Patricia Stratigias or well-known as Trish Stratus."

* * *

Jeff's heart was entirely destroyed. He arrived to his hotel, ignoring the gathering of their friends and the witch Trish Stratus. She lied to him-her love for him was fake. All she wanted was company, and to cheat on her husband for him sounded disgusting. He locked his room, immediately throwing his gym bag to the floor. His pain from Trish's betrayal made him sob on the floor.

"Why? These women think they can play with my feelings!" he whimpered.

He took a flower vase and threw it to a nearby wall. For sure this was not missed by his friends. His anger reached above-he was heartbroken. The last person he expected betrayal was from Trish-she toyed with his emotions.

He heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, Amy and Trish came in with worried looks on their faces.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"No, I feel like my heart has been punched by someone. It's broken."

Amy seemed preoccupied. "What happened?"

"I found out her secret... she betrayed me!" he pointed at Trish.

Trish was utterly confused-she had no clue unless he found out about her pregnancy. That could be it.

"Jeff, the reason you see all of us here is because I was going to tell you the news. From the look on your face you don't look too happy."

Jeff let a few tears fall down his face. "Of course not. You think I'm going to love that you have been cheating on your husband!"

What was he talking about? Trish's usual cheerful face was now covered with tears. Why would Jeff think that?

"I'm not married! You are the only man I have shared my love, but I am not understanding where are you getting that I have a husband!"

"Because he told me so!" he shouted.

Amy looked shocked-she wanted to find out why Jeff was framing Trish for something she has not done.

"Who told you that Jeff?" Amy asked.

Jeff wiped off the last tears he had on his face. "Jericho, but it does not matter anymore... because I want Trish to grab her belongings and leave my hotel. I don't want to see her anymore in my life."

Jeff turned around and walked to the bathroom, locking himself inside.

Trish sobbed as Jeff left her alone. Why would Chris say such lie? She had to find out for the future of the baby. Meanwhile, she had to leave his hotel-she did not want to, but it was for the best until Jeff was more calm. She had to tell him the news about the pregnancy-at this moment it was not correct. Jeff have to let her explain she was not married to Jericho.

Before leaving, Trish stood by the door and leaned on it. "Jeff, the news I wanted to tell you was not that I was "married"... that is false... I wanted to tell you something else, but I want you to talk to you in a peaceful manner."

Trish started packing her stuff in her suitcase; she cried as Amy helped her. All she wanted to do at the moment was beat up Chris and tell him what a terrible human he is.

 _I hate him...he ruined what was going so well..._

 **Three Hours Later**

Amy kept staring at Jeff, but soon her serious expression faded away and replaced it with a smile.

"Jeff...I've been thinking... you should let Trish explain to you-she actually had great news to tell you," Amy started.

"Why would I want to listen to someone who lied to me...she used me to satisfy her... you think letting her talk would reverse the damage?" he asked.

Amy hesitated to answer, "I think Chris is lying to you."

"Why would he lie? He showed me their wedding certificate."

Amy rolled her eyes," I think Chris is not being honest... why will Trish hide something as this from me?"

Jeff was not positive if he perceived that, "Excuse me?"

"Trish never mentioned to me that she got married," Amy answered.

"Like I said earlier... Trish played with everybody's feelings."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the New WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy!"

The crowd was waiting for Jeff to come down the ramp and make his speech. It was Monday Night Raw and the fans expected an explanation from Randy Orton, but for now they had to listen to the new champ.

"Loaded" began playing on the screen as Jeff came out of the Gorilla Position, holding his championship. Last night, Jeff could not sleep because she was on his mind-he wanted to forget about her, but no use.

There were a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd, but he did not seem to care. He was heartbroken and before the show, his brother Matt came to talk to him. Surprisingly, they did not argue instead they showed support for each other. Matt hugged Jeff in a long embrace, something he had not done in a long time.

 **Minutes Before RAW**

Jeff walked around the Gorilla Position, trying to focus on what he was going to say. He had to let the people know his time as a champion will change how they viewed him before.

He could not concentrate from yesterday's meltdown with Trish Stratus. His love for her was huge-surpassing the love he felt for the redhead Maria Kanellis. Both women hurt him in a way, making him start thinking of shutting down in trust and love. He was done with crying; however, his need of punching something was yet to be controlled.

"Hey bro, I heard what happened with Trish... I'm sorry," Matt stood in front of his brother.

Jeff turned around. "It's alright... I will get used to the fact I am alone."

Matt shook his head in disagreement. "I know I'm the last person you expect me to help you, but just remember that I will always be there for you no matter what. Forgive me for what happened three years ago."

Without thinking, Jeff let himself hug from Matt. The feeling was strange-it has been three years since they last made contact.

"Forget what happened... I just want my tag team partner with me," Jeff responded.

 **Present: Monday Night RAW**

He stood in the ring staring at the thousands of people who were present. They waited for him to talk, but he could not think on how to start. He had to let them know of his partner in crime. If Victoria were alive, she was supposed to be standing next to him, but this time destiny played a cruel game with her.

"Well, I'm the new champ who knows that John Cena will want a rematch, but my answer is no way. It was his fault he decided to get distracted by Orton," Jeff started.

John's music began playing. This time, Cena had to get a rematch for what still is his-the WWE Championship.

"Wait a minute, Jeff. You know I deserve a rematch... Orton got in the way out of revenge from winning the championship from him last year."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You know what Mr. McMahon said to me... He said you will likely get a rematch at Wrestlemania since you magically won the Rumble."

Out of nowhere, Vince McMahon's music began playing; this only meant one thing-a match for the championship.

"Now, now boys I know you both have mixed emotions about yesterday, but let me get to the point."

Jeff nodded as he gave a serious look to John; John frowned at his rival.

"At Wrestlemania, Jeff you will be defending your championship, but in a different way... a mixed tag team match."

"How is this going to work?" John asked.

"John, you will be tagging with Maria... and Jeff you will be tagging with Candice Michelle... I know what happened to Victoria, but I needed to make a match for you four. So, Jeff and Candice will be defending their championships at Wrestlemania in this mixed tag team match. Good luck," he finished explaining and left.

* * *

 **A/N:** this was the Royal Rumble chapter **...** next chapter, more tragic stuff ?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** i own no one...

* * *

 _I'm killing, destroying the plague_  
 _That's killing me away_

* * *

"The condition of Miss Lisa Marie was frightening... all we can say at this moment that she did not commit suicide. We are trying to figure out if it was an accident or intentional," the doctor explained as he was reading a paper.

Victoria's fiancé continued crying in agony; she did not have to die for his sins. Everything happened so quick; they were talking calmly, enjoying each other's company before he got _that_ phone call. Of course Victoria was not buying it was his parents confirming their presence at their wedding. This time Victoria went to their room to listen to his conversation on the other phone. She heard everything, and because of that she was gone. He did not want to be at her funeral; the WWE crew prepared a special ceremony for the fallen warrior known as Victoria. He still remembers her beautiful but saddened face.

 **Past: Five Days Before The Rumble**

Victoria had arrived from Amy's hotel after Trish told the news of her pregnancy to a few close friends. She was excited for her, and all she wanted was to see Jeff find happiness with someone like Trish. From all the thinking, she did not hear her boyfriend enter the room, but when she noticed him, he had a face of concern. When she stared at him, he whispered "parents", letting her know they were having a long conversation. She found it odd, so she went to the living room to listen to the conversation on the other phone.

 _"Jay, thank you for helping me with the fake documents. With those I can trick Trish into believing she's married to me... Jeff is going to be disappointed. I can't wait to see his face."_

"I hope this is the last favor I did for you because the last one I did was not cool... to trick Hardy of having a spinal injury of years sounds unbelievable."

 _"That favor only served to scare Jeff off his wrestling career, but it seems like Matt got the news and not Jeff. Matt is well-known for his intelligence. Christian, don't fake it with me...I know about the time you destroyed Hardy's love life with Maria so this should be easy for you."_

"So that's why you wanted me to make those documents? As a Plan B?"

 _"Yeah."_

Victoria began sobbing; her fiancé was the worst man in the planet. He wants to end Jeff and Trish's relationship. How pathetic of his part and to think she is getting married to a man as him. She threw the phone across the room, loud enough for Christian to hear. His conversation with Jericho ended, as Victoria slapped him on the cheek.

"How could you? You are going to break-up a relationship? You have no heart!"

Christian looked worried. He did not want her to find out, but she did. He had to be strong.

"I owed Jericho a favor, and he was paying me for my services. I finally have enough money for our huge wedding," Christian tried to explain.

"So you lied to me about your parents? And you were the sole reason Jeff and Maria ended...I get it now...you were the one who told her about Jeff's addiction problem. How despicable. I want nothing to do with you because I am not marrying you at all."

Christian got on his knees; he could not lose his only hope of happiness.

"Don't do this to me... I love you.."

Victoria got on her knees and looked down at him with a sad glare. Both stood up at the same time. "You never loved me...you always wanted Maria. I should have known from the beginning."

He grabbed her by the arm, hurting her in the process.

"Christian, you are hurting my arm, please let me go!" she begged.

"Victoria, please don't leave me! Let's get married and forget this happened!" he cried.

Victoria stepped back, not wanting to hear anything, but what she forgot to do was to balance herself. Christian realized after she was already down the apartment building. He felt guilty because as they talked, her movements were taking steps back from him. Christian let her fall; not helping her at all. She fell from her balcony, and all Christian had in mind was to run away. He opened the door to the apartment to check if anyone was in the building; when the coast was clear he left to his place, thinking of the dead image of Lisa.

* * *

 **Present**

Matt was reading the newspaper, thinking of how to thank Reby. She found out those documents were fake-Jeff had no spinal injury. Now that he thought about love, Valentine's Day was nearby, so that had to be the day to surprise her. He had the ring hidden somewhere safe with a note saying, "for Reby in the near future...". This time he knew he was ready to unite his life with hers. They had been dating for quite a while, and on his mind it was time to ask her the big question.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

He stood up from his chair to see who was at the door. A man with a hoodie stepped inside his apartment-he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Matt, do you remember me?"

Matt thought for a moment as he looked into the man's eyes. He has not seen him since last year.

"Oh hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Matt asked with a displeased gesture.

"I came here to stop you from telling your stupid brother the truth. You are getting too involved and I'm not liking that."

Matt smirked. "I somehow knew there was something fishy with the sudden "I am married to Trish"... of course Jeff will know because he deserves to know what Trish is bringing to this world!"

Chris laughed. "Really? I thought you were way clever than that... You can't beat me because I already did..."

Chris faced Matt as he pulled out a syringe out of his pocket. Without hesitation, he grabbed his arm, and pushed the needle into his skin. Chris liked the sight of confusion from Matt.

"See you never again, Mathew Moore Hardy," Chris waived sarcastically before making his exit from Matt's place.

Matt began to feel dizzy, and his heart was pounding very fast. His breathing was decreasing. He could not take it anymore; he fell to the floor as he was feeling weak.

"Help me!" he tried to scream but it came out more as a whisper.

His heartbeat was increasing until it stopped; his eyes shut down completely. Matt laid there lifeless, with no one to hear him out.

* * *

Trish stood by Chris' door, waiting patiently for him to arrive. She was unpleased with the way he lied to Jeff of being "married"-she does not remember ever signing a wedding certificate. She deserved an explanation from him because he just ruined the relationship she had with Jeff. She saw Chris from afar, wearing a hoodie as if he was the next Phil Brooks. She adored Phil, but Chris trying to imitate Phil's attire was not working.

"Hey Trish, you finally decided to ditch Jeff?" Chris said as he opened his door to her.

Trish did not feel like talking to him at all, but she had to make clear they were nothing.

Trish slapped him hard. "I'm not here to be with you, you liar. I hate you for ruining the greatest moment in my life. I'm not married to you or never will."

Chris pulled her arm very harshly. "According to this paper you are."

He showed her a wedding certificate he had on one of his folders.

"See, you are mine... nobody can separate us," Chris made his way to Trish. He snatched a kiss from her-her glossy lips felt good even if it was a quick smooch.

"This does not mean anything to me Chris. You got what you wanted... your goal to separate me from Jeff...now leave me alone!" she made her way to the door and left.

 _You will regret it later Trish..._

Trish cried as she kept walking down the hallway of the hotel building, only to crashed into Matt's girlfriend outside the building.

"Hey Trish, how are you?" the brunette asked.

"Not good...Jeff dumped me because Chris planted him this idea of being married to him."

"I know... Matt told me, but let me tell you that I don't believe Chris."

Trish smiled. "I wish Jeff believed me and not Chris... I miss him."

Reby patted her back. "You know, Matt and I had plans with Candice to watch movies... why don't you join us?"

Trish thought about it for a second; this will distract her from all the mess she is going through in life.

"Alright, let's go!" Trish responded.

Reby and Trish continued walking until they arrived to Matt's hotel building. Candice was outside waiting for the girls; she could not wait to spend the night with her friends.

The three woman passed through the hallway and walked all the way to Matt's hotel room. Reby was the first one to knock the door. After a few seconds, there was no movement from Matt. Reby thought he fell asleep and forgot they were coming or he went to the store and went to buy popcorn.

"Seems like Matt is not here... Let me look for the key," Reby said as she searched for the key.

She found the key and began unlocking the door. Once she entered, her heartbeat began pounding fast at the sight of her boyfriend. Reby ran next to him-his face looked pale.

"Matt, wake up! Please wake up!" Reby cried in agony.

Candice and Trish kneeled down Reby's level and witnessed how Reby was trying to wake up her boyfriend.

"He does not wake up..." Reby whimpered.

Candice gently placed two of her fingers on Matt's wrist to check his pulse-there was no pulse at all.

"He's dead, Reby. I'm sorry..." Candice said as she place a hand on Reby's shoulder.

"No, he can't be dead... he can't!" Reby screamed in pain.

He heart broke into pieces. Her love was gone and she was lonely crying his departure. She thought life was unfair and cruel.

"I'm going to call the emergency number to investigate what happened because to me this does not look like a normal death..." Candice spoke as she cleaned up her tears with a napkin.

* * *

 **Tuesday: Smackdown taping**

Jeff grabbed his championship and walked to the Gorilla Position; his match with Cena was taking place. Smackdown wanted both Raw superstars to have a special appearance and wrestle for their crowd.

Jeff's music hit, and he ran into the ring with his championship. On the other hand, John walked out with Maria. His entrance seemed to take longer than expected. John greeted the crowd and waited for Maria to make her way to ringside.

 _"Introducing first the challenger, accompanied by Maria, he is from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!"_

 _"And his opponent from Cameron, North Carolina, he is the WWE champion, Jeff Hardy!"_

Both men took their position in the ring. Once they heard the bell, they began to wrestle. Jeff tried his best to beat Cena again to prove why he is the champion. Ten minutes into the fight and no man has pinned each other.

Shane McMahon came out and ran down the ramp, holding a microphone. Hardy and Cena had no idea what was going to occur next. The son of Vince, made his way to the ring. When he had everyone's attention, he grabbed his microphone and began talking to the crowd.

"Sorry gentlemen, but a couple of minutes ago I received a call from one of our current WWE divas. She informed something that I had to let Jeff know as soon as possible," Shane explained as he turned off his microphone.

"What's the deal man? Did something happened?" Jeff asked.

Shane shook his head yes. "Unfortunately yes. Something tragic happened today, and I have to tell you. I'm sorry Jeff but your brother passed away earlier today..."

Jeff tried to digest what Shane just said. "Did I hear well or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"Jeff, your brother Matt is dead."

Jeff bent down on his knees and let himself fall down until he was kneeling down. "My brother can't be dead... he is a strong person!" he cried.

The Smackdown crowd looked concerned as Jeff left the ring, ran up the ramp sobbing. If only they knew his pain.

 _ **Matt can't be gone... we just talked..**_

* * *

 **A/N:** and here is chapter nine...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer** _:_ i own no one...

* * *

 _I've got to live, I've got to love_  
 _Like I am unafraid_

* * *

"I still can't believe he is gone," he muttered.

Reby, his brother's girlfriend patted his back in support. The brunette could not get over the fact he was not with them anymore. The memories of Matt began clashing in, and the more she thought about it, her eyes quickly watered with tears. Life was unfair, or that is what Reby thought. For the last days, she has been cleaning Matt's apartment and taking the most important things from the place. The WWE crew thought of having Victoria and Matt for the same funeral ceremony day. Ever since the funeral of both Victoria and Matt, Jeff has not spoken a word once. At least, he was not bothered by her presence.

"Jeff, do you want me to leave? I don't want to be a bother to you." she implied.

The young man did not feel like talking, but he had to let Reby know she was an important piece of Matt's life as well. Reby has been kind to him, and whenever she saw him, she will wave back.

"No, you have a right to be here too," he finally spoke.

Jeff stood up from the couch, and kept thinking back at the cause of death of his brother. The results made him conscious someone was responsible for his death. In his blood, the forensic pathologists detected poison of some kind. Who hated Matt so much to kill him? He had to find out. For now, he had to continue figuring out his life after all the betrayals, and unexpected deaths. His heart had to be rebuild.

Reby searched every drawer, and as she found important things, such as DVDs from Matt's show, "The Hardy Show" she placed them on a box. As she looked everywhere, she could not help but cry-she missed his presence. If Reby told him about losing her job because Jericho could not afford her missing days, Matt would have put him on his place.

Jeff stared at Reby, who was having a hard time putting Matt's stuff on the boxes. He decided to help her, so he looked in Matt's hidden drawer by the closet. He opened the drawer and to his surprise he found many letters that were addressed to him. Letters, which seemed as if Matt recently wrote. What caught his attention was the date-the day before he was killed. Underneath the numerous of letters, he found a small box with a small note. He opened it and his guess was correct; Matt planned to ask Reby the most important question. After searching for more things, he placed the letters and the small box on his jacket pocket.

* * *

"It has been three weeks, and Hardy has not appeared in the building. In a few days, it will be March and no news from him." Vince McMahon said to John.

"I called him many times, but no answer whatsoever," John looked at Vince with a serious expression.

Mr. McMahon was not liking this at all. Hardy is the current WWE champion, and with no word from him, they cannot do anything.

"For now, I want you to keep feuding with Orton until I figure out a way to contact Hardy."

John nodded and left the room. He knew Jeff needed time after his huge lost, but McMahon was a strict man. When certain issue was over, he demanded his superstars to show up to work. He knew it sounded cold, but work was work.

"Hardy better show up at Wrestlemania," he thought.

Cena was in Gorilla Position before hearing his name announced by Lilian García. His theme song began playing in the arena and he could clearly hear all the cheers from the fans.

 _"The following match is scheduled for one fall... Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!"_

John greeted his fans as he walked straight to the ring and waited for his opponent.

Orton's music began to play, and to his surprise some fans cheered for him.

 _"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!"_

Randy walked slowly to the ring, looking at Cena with a vicious glare. They had to make people believe they hated each other. Once Randy approached the ring, both superstars quickly stretched their hands.

The match started slow with Randy getting a phenomenal start. He was an inch closer of using his RKO to Cena, but a familiar music began playing in the arena.

 _All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail_

The short man made his way to the ramp, holding a microphone and something the other two men have been fighting for-the WWE championship. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"Surprised? Well, you should be... I am now the man you have to fight for this!"

Randy and Cena were confused-the thought of Punk being the WWE champion did not make sense. What happened to Jeff Hardy? He was the only legitimate champion, and Punk coming out and revealing he is the champion, sounded ridiculous.

"If you want to know how I obtained such prize, I stole it from its "owner", which you can see this treasure has his name on it."

Punk could not believe what Jeff and Vince agreed to do. The thought of being involved in the feud of Hardy versus Cena was something he wanted to avoid. The original plan was for him to feud with The Undertaker, but the deadman injured himself and Hardy lost focus of his work after Matt's tragedy. His mind kept going back to Jeff's words.

 **Hours Ago:Before Monday Night Raw**

"Dude, are you sure of doing this?" he asked one more time.

"Yeah man, you will only have the championship until Wrestlemania. Of course, I will make an appearance that day, so make everybody believe you robbed my championship."

Punk had no other choice;he had to respect his friend's decision. Vince has not told anyone about his sudden change of news; he wanted Cena to think Hardy has not stepped foot on the company and Punk was the holder of both titles.

"Alright Jeff, I will see you at Wrestlemania."

Jeff nodded as he saw Punk exiting his apartment.

 **Present: Monday Night Raw**

Orton had enough, so he left the ring to do what was correct. Out of nowhere, Punk received a punch in the face from Randy. Cena stood inside the ring until the referee called this match over-the winner was John Cena by count out.

Then that music played; Mr. McMahon came out holding the other championship-the World Heavyweight Championship. Candice Michelle and Maria were present too for the upcoming announcement their boss was going to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, during the last couple weeks there has been changes and one of them is how the WWE championship will be going."

The crowd and his employees present in the ring listened closely. They were curious to find out the few changes the mix tag team for both the Women's championship and WWE championship.

"First of all, the mix tag team match will not change, the only small detail I'm adding is Punk's World Heavyweight Championship to the mix. After Wrestlemania, both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship will be unified. Without further ado, have a great evening," he handed the championship to CM Punk.

Cena thought for a moment. If Punk was here with both championships, it meant Hardy vacated the WWE championship. Since Punk was the current World Heavyweight champion, he was the new holder of the WWE championship. This whole mess was unfair to Hardy-he had been going through depression after his brother's death. Sometimes Vince had no heart and compassion to wait for his employees to cure their pain. Although Punk had both championships on hand, Hardy was the legal champion.

* * *

"Did you see Monday Night Raw, Trish?" Amy asked her blonde friend.

"No, I went to buy a few groceries," she answered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Amy smiled at her friend's belly two months progress-it was not quite huge yet.

"I have to tell him about this... now or never. He has to know and I don't care if he is still angry about the nonexistent marriage of mine to Jericho."

"I'm proud of you. He needs some great news to cheer him up a bit."

"How should I tell him?" she asked while changing to her pajamas.

Amy took a moment to think. "Whenever he visits me. I doubt now because he has many things to deal."

Trish shook her head in agreement with Amy's suggestion.

"So, what happened in RAW... did Jeff made an appearance?" the blonde questioned as she changed the subject.

"Not at all, but Phil got involved in the mix. It seems like he stole Jeff's championship. I think this has to do with Jeff's time off," Amy answered her question.

"Oh, I see... I miss him on TV."

"Don't worry, he will return."

Trish will have to pray for those words to come true. She has fallen in love with her weird, but unique "Charismatic Enigma". Was she embarrassed of what the public will say? No, she loved him sufficiently to not hide her infatuation for him. The greatest gift he has given her was her first and future baby, who will be born in seven months. Her stomach was growing steadily every week.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

This time the door interrupted her thoughts. The last person she wanted it to be was Chris- he has revealed himself as the biggest jerk on the planet. He was not the only person who hurt her; her aunt Morgan set-up everything to make Jeff believe she was wed to Chris. She did not care if her aunt left her without any fortune-money, materialistic stuff such as cars or the mansion were nothing to her. All she cared for was Jeff-his love, and his gentle understanding kept her motivated.

She opened the door, only to be faced with Maria. The redhead appeared to have been crying for a long time.

"Hey Maria, are you okay?" Trish asked, scooting over so Maria can enter the apartment.

"Not really... I came to talk to you about Jeff," she responded as she sat down on one of the available seats.

Trish had diverse feelings about Maria and Jeff's past relationship. Maria made it obvious she was not backing down from acquiring Jeff's forgiveness and a second chance in love.

"Look, I'm not here to argue about Jeff.. All I want you to know is that I finally understand who Jeff truly loves," Maria started.

Trish listened carefully. Maria was on the verge of tears; her feelings for Jeff had to be put to rest. Her primary focus was his forgiveness, and move on to the following part of her life.

"Jeff loves you... I have to admit I lost fair and square, and you, expecting his child is some situation I cannot fight against. All I want is for you to love him more than I ever loved him," she admitted.

Trish was lost for words. "I do not know what to say, Maria. This is a surprise to me..."

"Don't say anything Trisha, just hear me out," Maria said while her face focused on her blue colored fingernails.

"Ok."

Maria had to step aside from Jeff's newfound love; she had no room in his shattered heart.

"I made the mistake of not helping Jeff with his inner demons... I judged him the worst possible way, and made rude remarks about him on the locker room. Because of me, he left the WWE in 2003. I don't want you to make the same mistake as me... help him with his struggles," she continued.

"Jeff has been going through a lot lately... he lost his brother, and the last thing he wants to do is talk to me..."

"I am aware of his broken feelings, but you need to be there for him no matter what. If Jeff and you have a couple problem, solve it the fastest way you can think of. Both of you are bringing to this world a bundle of joy... think about it," Maria advised to the blonde.

Without nothing else to add, Maria stood up from the chair, and left Trish deep in thought. She was serious about leaving Jeff free to Trish, but she could not forget to ask for his forgiveness.

"I have to see Jeff," Trish thought.

* * *

At last, Reby and Jeff concluded packing Matt's personal belongings in boxes. Both have been in Matt's apartment for hours, until they finished their task and departed to Jeff's hotel. Jeff was fatigue, but he could not hide this from Reby any longer.

"Reby, I have to tell you something," he said while Reby tried to hide something from Jeff's view.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide that certain object from his view.

"I found Matt's personal drawer with stuff addressed to you and me... he had this little box accompanied by a note for you..."

Reby grabbed the small box and note from his grasp. She quietly read the words from the note. "For Reby in the near future," she murmured as she opened the small black box.

She began to cry-her eyes were already swollen. Three weeks since his death, and she could not stop mourning. How was she supposed to feel after finding Matt's wedding ring, which was for her in the future? Her heart could not take it anymore.

"Jeff, I have something for you that Trish dropped when we had a party. I think you should see it," she changed the subject.

"What is it?"

Reby handed the object to the young man. Jeff had a perplexed look on his face.

"Is this a pregnancy test? Why would I want to see this?" he asked.

Reby had to tell him for the memory of Matt, who wanted Jeff to know about his future baby.

"In a little reunion, Matt and I went to hang out with Trish and her friends for a huge announcement. During that gathering, Trish informed us about her pregnancy-"

"Wait, she is pregnant?" he interrupted the brunette.

"Yes, and you are the father...those were the news she wanted to tell you that day," she explained.

Jeff walked around the room nervously. A father? The news struck him by surprise. This time he had to talk to her with no more excuses.

* * *

 **A/N:** so here is chapter ten...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** i own no one

* * *

 _Never reaching what I want to reach_  
 _Never being who I want to be_  
 _Blaming me when I fall and fail_

* * *

 _"Trish is pregnant and you are the father..."_

Those simple but positive words had him concentrated on what he had to expect in months. The thought of becoming a father at such a young age did not sound right. He was only twenty-eight-years old, and at his age he had to be at the peak of his wrestling career. He was the WWE champion, inches away of proving others he was not only an artist and a guy who dyed his hair multiple colors.

"I'm supposed to be glad...look at me... clueless on what to say to her," he began.

Reby, who has been rooming with Jeff for days agreed with his statement. Now she understood Matt perfectly-he had to take care of his baby brother in many occasions. This time, she had to be lecturing him on what to tell Trish. She was running out of time; her family from Puerto Rico were moving in with her.

"Tell her how you feel about the situation... let her know you will be there for her and the upcoming baby."

Jeff sighed. "I'll try my best... I'm not good with words."

"Be patient and confident, Jeff. Jeff, you are a poet... I know you can come up with something. Trish and you need to talk a lot."

"I know... that's the part I will not know how to face her after what she did to me."

"Let that issue rest for now... you need to focus on your priority... the baby."

Without no more to add, Jeff grabbed his keys, prepared to confront Trish Stratus. He waved at Reby before leaving to solve the tough spot he is facing. He loves kids, but the thought of him being a father did not click.

 **Lita's Home**

"You look beautiful with that dress, Trish. I could see your petite belly growing day by day yet your curves are slim."

Trish eyes watered; happiness illuminated her from Amy's kind words. Amy knew what was making feel that way; pregnancy hormones were either positive or negative.

"I do not know what else to wear to go see Jeff... I have to look presentable."

Amy rolled her eyes in amusement. "You don't have to be that fancy... Jeff does not care about looks, he only cares about how one feels."

Trish pouted. "What if he does?"

"Trish, he is a sweetheart so you should not worry about something simple... you only have to talk about the baby."

The blonde turned her attention to the door-it was now or never. This was her only opportunity to explain everything to him-it was her duty to let him know her heart was for him and no one else.

"Alright, wish me luck," Trish peck a kiss on Amy's cheek before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"So you finally let him go...I must admit it is a surprise... you claimed to love him and fight for his love no matter if Trish was in the way."

Maria looked into John's blue eyes. "I know I said that...let that rest in the past... the only thing I want from Jeff is his forgiveness, but when it comes to romance... I want to move on from him and find someone else who shares the same dream as mine."

John smiled at her. Maria has transformed since the last time they talked. Their conversation ended in ugly terms; he was upset and abandoned her. Maybe she needed time off to sort out her feelings.

"What do you have planned for the future? Is your best friend John included in the equation?" he asked.

Maria giggled. "Of course silly, you are still important... you are my best friend after all."

Both friends shared a bear hug. She left some tears of joy descend her pale cheeks. Their moment was ruined when someone barged into Maria's hotel room.

John stood up, protecting Maria from anyone who tried to hurt her.

"Who's there?" John shouted.

The individual opened the door-his face was covered and his hoodie brought a sense of familiarity of who might be.

"Phil, who do you think you are to enter to Maria's place like that?"

The person under the hoodie was enjoying John's plain stupidity. He could not stop laughing at the thought of not being recognized. This was the time to use this to his advantage-make them believe he is Phil Brooks.

Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk by the WWE universe is being investigated for both Victoria and Matt's deaths. This was the best news he has received this morning and this time, he had to fix an issue with Maria Kanellis. She is the only hope to separate Jeff from Trish.

"I can come in whenever I want and this issue only concerns Maria, Cena so get the fuck out."

John already hated his attitude-this was not the Phil he knows; this one has a different aura. Last Monday Night RAW when he announced himself part of Hardy and Cena's storyline, he was the guy he knew-not this super mean authoritative man.

"Why couldn't you just knock?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself? Get out... this only concerns Maria and I!"

Maria sighed. "It's better if you go John... I will call you later."

He had no other choice. If she wanted to dispute with him in a calm manner, it was necessary for him to leave.

John departed, uncertain of Maria's safety from the sociopath Brooks. Once John closed the door, the man under the hoodie revealed himself to the redhead.

"Well hello Maria, how is life treating you?"

Maria gasped. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit an old friend of mine," he replied as he quickly approached her.

"I don't understand where this is heading."

"Oh sweetie, you are behind news... let me remind you... I'm Trish's husband."

Maria knew where this was leading to-Jeff and Trish were in love and needed to be separated.

"If you want me to help you with separating Jeff from Trish, then you are looking at the wrong woman," she stated.

Chris had enough of her stupid bickering; she is going to help him no matter the circumstances. If that meant by force, then so be it.

He shoved her to the floor, not caring if she was hurt. She hit the tile floor hard on her forehead; he pulled her hair in a violent manner, making her scream. He shut her up with a slap on the face.

"Let me repeat myself again...you are going help me,right?"

Chris had his hands on her shiny curly crimson hair. He wanted to hear those three letter words; she had to agree to the plan.

"No, if it means to hurt Jeff in some kind of sinister way, I'm not helping a heartless bastard like you."

She should have not said the last part-her face began to burn after receiving two punches on her frail face. Maria had to escape from his grasp-he was hurting her so much.

"Leave me alone," she continued moving around to free herself from him.

Chris used his strong arms to keep her down the floor. He has to do something before she found a way to cry and let the world know of her pain.

"You are not going anywhere precious until you help me," Chris said as one of his hands found its way to her neck.

Maria was getting desperate so she freed her hand, immediately placing them on his head. She hit her forehead against his. It hurt, but it was a smart way to run away from the psycho Jericho. She did not hesitate to leave her hotel room-her legs were being extra cooperative, which made her escape easier. Once she saw her gray Mercedes Benz, she got in, got the key inside the keyhole and turned on the engine. When her car began to move, she drove as fast as she could to lose sight of him. She kept looking back, afraid of him catching up to her. Her focus was not on the road that she did not notice a huge truck coming her way. She had to brake rapidly or the truck will crash into her. Unfortunately, it was very late to do such action; the owner of the truck was too distracted texting on his phone.

After the impact, her car flew to the right and fell to the floor. Her body found its way to a nearby rock-she forgot to put her seatbelt. This action led Maria unresponsive with blood and scratches all over her face.

* * *

Her watch struck five in the afternoon and no sign of a bus. One of the things she regrets is not taking driving lessons; she could have avoid taking a taxi or the public bus. With no sign from the bus, she grabbed her bag and walked down the street. She hoped to reach his hotel room in time before it turned dark. Her ears did not hear the car approaching her-she was concentrated on her walk. The person from the car got out, and chased Trish; however, the blonde saw someone trying to catch up to her, so she stopped. She could hear the other individual taking a deep breath after all the running.

"Thank you for stopping Trish," he said.

That familiar voice-it was him. What a coincidence that both had to talk to each other. Her reason was for the news she owed him to let him know, but he might want to talk about something else.

"Jeff...I was on my way to your hotel... I have to tell you something," she blurted out.

He smiled. "I know and let me tell you I'm excited that I'm going to be a father of our child you have within you."

Trish was in loss of words. Jeff had this positive aura on him-he seemed different from the time he broke up with her.

"Those were the news I wanted to tell you that day... not about Chris... those news are false... please believe me Jeff!" she explained as she had a worried expression on her face.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He knew she will bring that specific subject. How will he believe her? All the women he ever dated or "cared" for have lied to him in a way or hurt him.

"Trish, I'm not here to talk about what was once "us"... I only want you to believe me... I will take responsibility of our child once it's born."

Trish's heart shattered at his first words. She had to find a way to explain to him about the lie he is believing from Chris.

"Thank you Jeff... I know you will, but I really want to talk about what happened."

His feelings for her were still awake. The fact she was married to one of his friends, killed him. Chris showed him their wedding certificate, which proved his marriage with the Canadian.

"Trish, you ruined a beautiful relationship that was quite blossoming to become something special... I can't trust you anymore..."

"Jeff, please we need to talk about it... I never married Chris!"

Jeff looked down, not caring if others were about to witness what he was about to do. He grabbed the blonde by the waist, and pull her closer to him; their lips were mere inches apart from touching. He put his hand on her face, and caressed her cheek softly. The blonde felt his warm lips on hers-he was kissing her with so much passion. She moved her arms to let them rest around his neck as his kiss continued for another minute.

He missed her, but she caused him so much emotional pain. The kiss did not last long to Trish's dismay. Jeff's phone rang, so he broke off the kiss. He answered and as he was speaking to the other person in line, his eyes had this confused expression of not understanding what happened.

He hung up, and made his way to the car. "I have to go Trish."

"But Jeff, I still don't get why you kissed me?"

Jeff had no time to explain about something not serious. "To prove to you I once loved you," he said what came to his mind.

He got on his car, leaving the blonde shocked for a moment. When he started the engine, he drove rapidly to his destination-Las Vegas detention jail.

 _This does not make sense... why is Phil in jail_ _ **?**_

The day his brother was murdered, Phil was with the WWE crew... and Maria was found in a serious condition after a fatal car accident that has her comatose.

* * *

 **A/N: this was chapter eleven...**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** i own no one

* * *

 _All my dreams splintering_  
 _Under my fingernails_  
 _All my dreams out of reach_  
 _Under my fingernails_

* * *

"Her condition is not great... she does not respond and all I can confirm you, she is in a coma."

He could not digest the truth of his best friend being stuck in a bed. Maria in a coma is the reality he cannot accept. He could not forgive himself for leaving her alone with "Phil Brooks"-he had to be the reason why she ran away and lost control of her automobile.

"Doctor, does she have any injury that proves she was attacked by someone?" John asked.

The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, she has a few fingerprint marks plus the purple eye, which was not caused by the accident... someone hurt her before it happened."

Before visiting Maria, John went to the jail Phil Brooks was locked. The straightedge man seemed preoccupied and lost-he had no clue why was he locked up. The only thing he had left to do was wait; he had to figure out the crime he was being accused.

 **Three Hours Ago**

"John, I'm glad to see you... Are you here to explain the reason why the police arrested me?" he asked.

Immediately, John frowned-his anger reached the next limit. Did Phil forget his actions? John needed to remind him of all the crimes he was being accused of, and to let him know of his future endeavors.

"I thought you were better, man. You think attacking Maria is something you forget that easily? Because of you she is in a coma! Also, don't forget you murdered Matt Hardy!"

Phil had a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? I did not kill Matt and attacked Maria!"

"Then explain to me why did Maria's neighbors saw you exiting out her hotel room?" John asked with an angry expression on his face.

Phil continued staring at John confused-not certain of what he was hearing. "Look John, I am sorry about what happened to Maria, but I had nothing to do with her... I have not seen her since the day Vince announced my participation in your feud with Jeff."

John could not hold his tears. "I don't believe any word coming from your mouth...you hurt her and killed one of your friend's brother... don't deny you were there... I saw you."

"I was at home all day yesterday! How am I going to be somewhere else... you can ask Allen...he is in my roommate."

John was perplexed by his words. "Who the heck is Allen? Let me guess... your accomplice?"

Phil sighed. "Allen is a former TNA wrestler... he is better known as AJ Styles...he is one of my great friends."

This time, John stared at Phil with surprise. He wanted to respond, but someone else entered and immediately faced Phil; he had a gloomy gaze yet appeared strong from the outside.

"Jeff, please tell John I had nothing to do with what happened to Maria and your brother Matt."

Jeff lowered his head down for a second. "Phil, Allen and I made our declarations to the police, so you should be freed from this hell soon."

John scowled. "So, you are letting this bastard go after what he did to both Maria and Matt?"

Jeff turned to John. "Of course because Phil has nothing to do with both individuals... he is free to go, so my advice to you is to look for someone else to blame."

Jeff left, leaving John with more things to think about. How can Jeff be positive that Phil is innocent? He saw him enter Maria's hotel room to later assault her. John could not do anything at the moment, so he followed Hardy to the exit. If Phil was not the culprit, then who could it be?

* * *

"Mr. McMahon, what is going to happen to Wrestlemania after all the rumors of CM Punk in jail, and Maria in the hospital?"

Vince thought for a moment-he could not cancel Wrestlemania. People had paid for the event since January. He had no time for refunds, so for now he hoped both rumors stayed rumors.

"Let's hope for the best, Adam... if Phil is in jail then we have no other choice but to remove him from the main event... and the same goes for Maria. We have Nikki Bella to replace Maria, and now the main event can be John with Nikki versus Randy with Brie," he answered.

Adam shook his head in disapproval. This was not the main event the fans were expecting in a few weeks. Where did Jeff and Candice fit in the match? How can McMahon change the whole match in seconds?

"What about Jeff Hardy and Candice Michelle?" Adam asked curiously.

"Jeff who?" McMahon responded.

Adam, also known as Edge, rolled his eyes at his poor answer. "You know Hardy is the WWE Champion... people are not going to like if you took him out of the main event. Candice is the Women's Champion, so how would Nikki Bella out of nowhere take part of the main event?"

"I don't care what the fans want... think about it... John vs Randy, the main event at Wrestlemania will draw ratings and money... Hardy is another let go talent. As for Candice, she will drop her title to Nikki... Brie is going to turn on Nikki to be the new heel tag team partner of Orton."

The blonde Canadian was unpleased with the old man's sudden decision. "You are wrong... Hardy is very popular with the people and as far as main event goes... John vs Jeff is something the fans will rather watch than the repeat of John and Orton's last year feud. Candice does not deserve any of this."

McMahon could not take more of Adam's words of wisdom so he kicked him out of his office before reminding him of a little detail. "Jeff never signed a contract with me, so when I say he's done... he is done with my company. The same goes for Candice."

* * *

"You seem lost in another world. What did Jeff tell you, Trish?" Amy asked.

Trish dazed to the moment Jeff kissed her-his lips felt great on hers as if they belonged to hers. What struck her from their quick reunion were his harsh words-to prove he "once" loved her. She was uncertain of Jeff's feelings for her, but what she was convinced of was the kiss told many things to her.

"Jeff is going to take responsibility of the baby, but I am not sure if there is hope for me," she replied with sadness on her eyes.

Amy patted her back as she walked her back to her room. Minutes before Trish arrived from her encounter with Jeff, Allen and Adam talked to her personally. She had to tell Trish of what both gentlemen told her.

 **Twenty Minutes Ago**

Amy was cleaning her apartment after all the mess she left from taking care of one of the shelter's dogs. She had to hurry before her Canadian friend came from her talk with Jeff. Her vacuum did not help her at all; without it she could not clean her carpet.

 _Knock knock_

"Probably it's Trish... I'm guessing it did not go well," she thought for a moment before opening the door.

To her surprise it was her ex-boyfriend Adam Copeland, and her friend Allen Jones. She wondered what brought them to visit her; she knew this was something serious by the look on their faces.

"Hey Adam, and AJ! How can I help you?" she questioned as she scooted over to let them inside her apartment.

Adam spoke first. "I just arrived from Vince's office, and I had to hurry to tell you about his new plans... this affects Jeff."

Amy blinked. "What happened? Did Jeff get in any trouble with one of the Superstars?"

"No, but McMahon has plans of removing Jeff from his match against Cena to put Orton... he said Jeff did not sign any contract so he can fire him anytime," he said as his attention drifted to the redhead.

Amy stared back at Adam for a few seconds before turning her face to the carpet. "So Jeff, the current WWE Champion is out of Wrestlemania with no explanation to the WWE Universe he was released?"

"Yeah, but what is bothering me is why Jeff did not sign a contract with the old man?" he asked.

Amy wanted to know the answer to that question as well; she had to determine the cause of McMahon's sudden loss of interest to Jeff. "This is unfair... Jeff is going through a lot of changes and Vince does not have the heart to let him heal his wounds? He's the most heartless man I know."

Allen not wanting to interrupt their conversation, cough loudly for them to turn their eyes to him. He had to inform Amy of something more serious-Chris Jericho's plan to capture Trish.

"Guys, I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but this is important. I wanted to tell Jeff first, but with the crazy roller coaster he is living... I think you are the right person to tell, Amy."

At this moment, Amy was utterly bewildered. She prayed it was nothing tragic because Jeff had enough from Matt's abrupt death.

"What is it AJ?" she inquired.

Allen sighed with stress. "Chris Jericho planned the whole "Trish is married to him" to separate her from Jeff... the marriage is false and there is no such thing as a "legal" wedding certificate... that was created by Chris's partner in crime, Jay Reso."

Adam stood up from his chair. "What are you talking about AJ? Why are you blaming my best friend Christian for something only Jericho did?"

"Adam, I understand you are pretty close to Jay, but I am not lying he had to do something with Jeff and Trish's breakup."

"You cannot have me belief my buddy of many years is a bad guy," he said in disbelief.

"I can... here is a video I took from my phone while they were talking in private," he let the phone down the table before pressing play.

Shortly after the video, Adam covered his eyes in disgust. The video spoke for itself-Jay was involved in the whole mess with Jeff and Trish. He could not hate his friend for it because he did something way worse than that-he betrayed his deceased friend Matt with his ex-girlfriend Amy.

"How could he?" Amy cried in agony.

From the beginning, she knew there was something wrong with Trish being Jericho's wife out of nowhere. How she desired to strangle both Christian and Jericho for their selfish actions.

 **Present: Trish's Room**

"Trish, you have to know something... this concerns both Jeff and you," she finally started.

The blonde changed from her dress to her nightgown and sat down on one of the edges of her bed.

"What is it Amy? Did Jeff tell you something?" she asked.

Whatever were the news, Trish seemed preoccupied by Amy's low tone of voice.

"Jeff said nothing...it was AJ, the guy who is interested in me," she said as she took a seat next to Trish.

"Oh, what did he say? Is Jeff okay?"

"Jeff is alright...what I want to tell you is that Jericho with the help of Christian designed a wedding certificate."

Trish seemed befuddled. "What are you trying to say, Amy?"

The redhead grabbed one of her friend's hand. "Your marriage to Jericho is a fake...there is no such thing as Jericho and Trish."

Trish smiled for the first time this day. "Does Jeff know?"

Amy shook her head no. "I don't think so, but that is not all... now for the bad news."

"What happened?"

The redhead took a deep breath before speaking. "Jeff was released by the WWE... Vince eliminated him from Wrestlemania."

"Wait, why?"

* * *

 **A/N:** this was chapter twelve... thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer** : i own no one...

* * *

 _I'm wasting, wasting every moment_  
 _I want to be tasting_  
 _Tasting every moment with you_

* * *

"Jeff was released by the WWE?"

"That's what I said, Stephanie...why would our father let go of Hardy? The man draws ratings and money," the young man tried to reason with his sister.

Stephanie bit her bottom lip as she thought of a cause that made her father remove Jeff Hardy from the company.

"I can't figure it out...to me this seems suspicious. Don't you think, Shane?" she asked.

Shane nodded, for once agreeing with his sister. "Ever since he signed Jeff Hardy back to the WWE, our father had this different character... he went from a loud man to a quiet but mean man."

"That's what I've been thinking lately... my husband Hunter and I have been analyzing the reason why he brought Jeff back in December and we think our father is hiding something...he hired Jeff without letting us know. Now he releases him and prohibits his entrance to this company."

Shane could not think of anything-his mind was blank from all the paperwork from the recent changes of Vince McMahon.

"I need to get to the bottom of this, but before I have to finish with paychecks and Candice's termination note."

Stephanie without any words to say, left the room to meet her husband at home; they had to find the truth behind Jeff's release. She walked through the building all the way to the parking lot. Unfortunately, her husband could not make it to the building due to one of their kids getting ill. She reached to her car, but her mind could not erase the thought that someone was following her.

"You want to know why your father fired me?" the man walked towards her until facing her.

"Jeff... I am trying to figure out the motive you were let go unless you know and maybe my father does not want to express it to Shane and I."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh Stephanie... you think your father is a saint? Your father is way worser than I."

"What do you mean, Jeff? You know why our father has been acting strange ever since he bought you back?" she asked concerned.

"Absolutely, your father as you know is a womanizer... but there was this poor woman he was drawn to."

Stephanie could not take any of this confession-this had to be false, and it could only be that her father was suffering from his divorce to her mother Linda. "You are lying, Hardy! Something happened between you and my father... how come he signs you one day and fires you another day?"

"That's the reason... your father had so many lovers until a lady drove his attention... the woman fell for him, but one day she told him her mother was sick and had to leave. Your father did not believe her, so they argued until he accidentally threw her to the pointy edge of a nearby bureau...she hit her head and passed away. Candice and I saw everything...it was horrifying."

The brunette could not believe what she was hearing from the young man's mouth. "You are telling me my father accidentally killed a woman?"

"Yes... Candice and I are the only ones who know of this. After that day, Vince kept calling me to come back to the WWE. We made a deal... I admit I blackmailed your father to have a chance to be the champion with the promise of not telling anything to anyone."

"So, that explains why he is getting rid of Candice and you... I never thought you would turn out to be a greedy guy, but I can't judge you...my father is more appalling than you. Do you realize you kept silent of a crime?"

The young man looked down at the concrete floor. "I am aware, and I'm willing to pay for it, but for now I have to rebuild myself... I can't believe I got where I am at by blackmailing, just so I can quiet about your father's tragic offense."

Stephanie McMahon was dissatisfied with her father's past actions; she could not figure out how to face him. She set foot on her car, driving to her house calmly and erasing those thoughts off her head.

" _How could you, dad? You destroyed Jeff's career, but he is not innocent... he also manipulated you for power,"_ she thought as her eyes began to water.

Jeff spotted the old man's daughter exiting the parking lot-his eyes were full of disgust for himself.

 _"I can't believe I did that... I am horrible...more than Trish Stratus,_ " he thought as he walked out the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm glad you are free, Phil! I thought it was going to take more declarations to bail you out."

Phil stretched his arms as he ran to the kitchen to grab a can of Pepsi. "This is life...anyway, I can't believe John thinks I had something to do with Maria and Matt."

"Man, John is unaware of anything... I think it was someone who tried to put the blame on you."

Phil took a sip from his soda. "Who would want to do that, AJ? I don't know maybe someone who hates my guts."

"I can't think of anyone honestly. For now I have to tell you about Vince McMahon," AJ said as he changed the subject.

"What happened?" he asked as he took a seat on one of the couches.

AJ sighed. "He released you from the company thinking you were going to stay in jail, but that's not all... he released Candice and Jeff as well."

Phil sat his soda can down on the center table. "He finally found the "perfect" justification to get rid of me... what a scumbag."

"Vince McMahon seems like a vile man... I am not sure if I should accept his offer to sign with his company. From what's been developing in the last couple of days, I think I should stay away from the WWE."

"It's up to you Allen... you are an amazing professional wrestler so almost every company wants you."

"I know, but enough about me... we have to discover who tried to blame you, and actually committed those atrocities."

"Right."

* * *

"You what?" Amy gasped in surprise.

Jeff felt repulsive; his wrong doings left a few of his friends in shock. His eyes began to water, but he did not want to show weakness. He had to stand tall, especially after the lowest thing he did for power.

"I know I said I did not give a shit about fame and power, but with what I found out about McMahon... I had to use it to my advantage."

"McMahon accidentally let a woman die, and you used that information to extort Vince? Jeff, I don't know you anymore... your hatred after what Maria and everyone else did to you...transformed you to this Jeff I don't know," she cried as she threw one of her pillows to him.

Jeff caught the pillow in time before it hit his face. "Amy, I made a huge mistake... I lost a lot of people along the way... Matt, Victoria and Trish...my heart feels empty. I don't know who I really am."

Amy rubbed her tears and signaled Jeff to sit next to her. "You are full of hate, Jeff... you found a tactic to "heal" those past wounds, but you went for the incorrect road. You can't just manipulate a pathetic human being as Vince...he is going to bring you down with him once they find out."

"Like I told Stephanie... I am willing to pay for it, but for now I have to correctly reconstruct myself... I want to be the Hardy they know me as best, not this guy full of antipathy."

Jeff hugged the redhead very tightly. "I need some time for myself."

Amy cried in his arms. He was her best friend, and to hear him express that way about himself ache her. "I want my best friend back... my best friend who will take care of his child the second Trish gives birth."

Jeff grinned at the response of his redhead friend. "Of course you will have your best friend back, but for now I need some time to think and continue investigating who killed my brother...forgive me Amy. I wish to make it up to you in some means."

"Mmmm, you can start by listening to Trish...she's actually standing by the door," she smirked.

Jeff turned his gaze from the redhead to the blonde standing in front of the door.

"Why are you doing this to me, Ames? I told you I can't forgive her for lying to me...she married Chris-"

"That is what you think, Jeffro. There is no proof whatsoever that makes me Chris's wife," she cut him off.

"Chris showed me a wedding certificate, which you signed. How can you not be married to him?"

Trish approached Jeff as she kneeled on her knees, and faced him without fear. "Jeff, I love you. AJ talked to Amy yesterday about Chris's plan to get to me... he arranged these set of lies to make you think I am married to him."

"But the wedding certificate? What about that?"

"The certificate is false... Chris with the assistance of Christian, they created a wedding certificate to make everyone believe I was married to Chris. AJ took footage of their conversation if you don't believe me."

At long last, Jeff wept as his hands made their way to Trish's face. Trish never used him for pleasure-it was all Chris's plot to separate them.

"Jeff, don't cry...I am here for you. I will always be by your side if you let me," Trish stated.

Jeff was done with comments; his actions should let her figure out how he felt. He fell on his knees to reach down to her level. The blonde felt his arms around her as he pulled her into an embrace. His arms around her felt very dreamlike-she never thought in a million years that Jeff will hold her closely. She missed him, and she wanted to show him she loved him.

"Um, I think I should leave you two talk before it gets awkward with my presence," Amy let out a giggle as she made her way to the door to leave.

Both Jeff and Trish laughed before they continued staring at each other. "Trish, I-"

He was cut off. "Shhh, just let me feel you this close to me again...it's been so long," she mumbled.

"I didn't think you will miss me that much, sweetie," he caressed her cheek.

"Of course, dummy! I missed you and everyday has been boring without you...you are an important piece in my life. You heard that, my rainbow-haired warrior?"

Jeff chuckled. "I heard that, but there is one slight problem... my hair is not rainbow, just black and blonde."

"Oops, I might as well get used to your new look, my boy," she said as she felt his arms around her waist.

"You may or not...it depends on my mood," he eventually pulled her towards him.

She let him continue-their lips touched once more, but this time the kiss was hard yet amorous. Their love was not gone, instead it kept growing despite their heartbreaking split. Jeff loved her so much to abandon her again; this time he promised to take care of her and their upcoming child.

They broke the kiss to breathe, but their happiness could not be hidden.

"Trish, I have to tell you something."

By the tone of his voice it was serious.

"What is it, Jeff?"

"I am going away for some time to clear my mind...don't worry, I will return for you."

"But Jeff...I need you. I don't want to be far away from you again," she expressed.

"I know, but I did something I regret deeply...my hatred needs to be eradicated so please understand I need to be alone this time...I don't want to hurt you."

Trish hugged him. "If you want that, then I respect your decision."

"Thank you... I will come back for you."

* * *

 **A/N: here's chapter thirteen... anyway, i want to thank everyone who read, and commented...it means a lot to me...**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer** _:_ i own no one...

* * *

 _I'm suffering, I'm bleeding, on my knees_  
 _Who's going to save me?_  
 _Suffering, bleeding_  
 _Save me from this pit of frailty_

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Wrestlemania. Today will be the night no one will ever forget. We have an exciting main event which will have everyone talking about. One of the most awaited matches is John Cena and Nikki Bella versus the WWE champion Jeff Hardy and Woman's Champion Brie Bella."_

Phil watched attentively the television as the host announced the matches for the "special" night.

"I can't believe they are still promoting Jeff after he was released weeks ago...what a bunch of hypocrites, " Phil thought as he drank from his soda.

It has been weeks since he last saw Hardy. Amy told him about his departure for some time. Jeff had to clean his mind of negativity, such as the hatred he grew from past experiences.

"Damn...I'm still in shock with what Jeff did...I can't blame him... Vince is a pathetic excuse of a human," he thought as he watched the television.

He cringed as he watched closely the rewind on how Candice Michelle lost her Woman's title.

 **Rewind: One week before Wrestlemania**

 _"The following match is for the Woman's Championship...introducing first the challenger from Scottsdale, Arizona... Brie Bella!"_

The young wrestler made her entrance along with her sister, Nikki Bella. Both sisters have been supportive of each other's success in the company. They never thought about the opportunity for the gold in only a few months after their debut. Vince McMahon must have been proud of their improvement and achievement as professional wrestlers.

"You can do this, sis!" Nikki Bella exclaimed as she left to take a seat with the commentators.

As Brie's music stopped playing, Lilian García announced Brie's opponent for the match.

 _"Making her way to the ring from Milwaukee, Wisconsin...she is the Woman's Champion, Candice Michelle!"_

Candice Michelle greeted a few fans. She had been crying minutes before her match. This had to be the most humiliating match she had to do; she could not do anything to stop it. It is a wiser idea to leave this poor excuse of a company. Jeff left far away from the terrible civilization after his mistake. She did not hate Jeff for leaving her with the issue-if she was him, she would have done the same. For now, Candice had to drop the belt to Brie Bella.

Their match was expected to take long, but with all the tension Candice was going through, she gave up. Brie Bella obtained the victory, making her the new Woman's Champion. Candice was not given a chance to bid farewell to the WWE Universe-it saddened her how a despicable man as Vince cannot let her say anything. Nikki Bella eventually ran to congratulate her twin sister, but to her surprise, Brie kicked her. From there, Brie Bella teamed up with Randy Orton as the next heel couple, feuding with John Cena and Nikki Bella. Now they were in the grandest stage of all-Wrestlemania.

 **Present**

"This is fucked up... I feel like Vince is mocking Jeff and Candice...he thinks he is superior than them. He had the nerve to remove me from the match," Phil expressed his repugnance toward the biggest wrestling company, the WWE.

A few of his friends watched the television cautiously-agreeing with the straightedge superstar. Trish hated everything about the WWE at the moment; her man was nowhere to be found after making the drastic decision to leave for some time to heal his wounds.

"Jeff, I hope you are okay," she thought as her friends ate their chicken Amy cooked.

AJ gobbled down his last chicken drumstick; he had to wait approximately two hours until Amy's chicken recipe was ready. He was amazed by her cooking skills; she was a treasure for her stunning knowledge of certain things.

"Amy, thank you for cooking the best homemade chicken...it was delicious!"

Amy let out a smile. "Thanks AJ."

The crew continued watching Wrestlemania, waiting patiently for the main event. Candice Michelle promised them something she had planned for Wrestlemania-a present to the horrendous owner of the WWE, Vince McMahon.

* * *

"Stephanie, are you completely sure you wanted me to do this? It is your father I accused."

The brunette looked down in shame for her father's disgusting behavior. The fact of her father being a criminal, and very well-known for playing with people's emotions, saddened her.

"I'm positive you made the correct decision...although Jeff Hardy will have to pay his extortion as well."

"He knows that...that's why he is here after weeks of taking a break from everyone," Candice answered as she saw Jeff entered Stephanie's office.

Many employees let Jeff entered because they knew he was part of the main event, but what they did not know was the purpose of his release. Jeff Hardy arrived to the building, acknowledging his fate after Candice accused McMahon of hiding a crime.

"I'm here to pay for my mistake, but first I have some words to express to the people since they believe I am the "WWE Champion"."

Stephanie nodded as she lead the way to backstage until both made their way to Gorilla Position. She informed the people in charge of the titantron to play his music in three minutes. The main event had started for ten minutes-neither team had performed an exciting move. The audience were amazed, but hurt from Hardy's absence. The match was changed last minute by Vince-he was enjoying Jeff's bad luck.

Four minutes passed by, and the titantron specialist finally played his music. The crowd was in awe once Jeff made his way down the ramp. He stood by the end of the ramp, holding a microphone on his hand; he had to express his disillusion to everybody and that included the wrestlers.

"Well, I know I am not supposed to be here after Vince released me... but I have to say something," Jeff began as the audience listened closely.

John and Randy stopped wrestling for a moment to hear their friend. Both wrestlers were not informed of the real reason why he left the company while he was at the top-his career was shining by being the WWE Champion.

"I want everyone to hear me out for a moment...I had an amazing career in the WWE...I debuted in 1993 at the age of sixteen, and here I am...three decades old and grateful for everyone's support. Life is not all about power and greed. Everyone should learn that detail because it only leads to destruction of people surrounding you and yourself. This is not the last time you will see me around, but in the WWE...this is my farewell," Jeff finished his speech as he turned around and walked straight to the Gorilla.

This had to be a distraction for Vince McMahon to show signs of his "glorious" appearance. The old man wondered around backstage, watching how the main event was close to an end. After the unpleasant presence of Jeff, his anxiety got the last of him; he thought he was going to open his huge mouth and blur out his wrong doings.

"Thank the lord this kid is leaving," Vince thought as he watched how the main event concluded.

With an spectacular victory by John Cena and Nikki Bella, he had nothing else to worry about-Jeff concluded his career with the company. As he strolled around the backstage area, his focus turned to the men in police uniforms; they made their way towards him. Perhaps some fan ran inside to greet a wrestler or people could not behave in the arena.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" Vince asked as the police man took out the handcuffs from his pocket.

"Yes Mr. McMahon...we came to arrest you since there are charges against you for a negligent homicide you committed against a woman eight months ago," a police man answered as he started putting handcuffs around both of Vince's wrists.

"Let me go officer...I am going to call security to kick you out of my company for this blasphemy!" Vince shouted.

"Sir, you better cooperate or the matter will turn worse. We do not want to attract people."

Vince heard footsteps from afar; he could really tell who it was by not turning around. His daughter Stephanie's voice was heard loud and clear. She had to help him with this outrage; this had to be Jeff Hardy's revenge on him for kicking him out of the company. Jeff was intelligent, but not sufficiently enough to think about his fate. If Jeff felt satisfied with his vengeance, he had one coming his way as well.

His daughter stared at her father with sorrow-his crime had to be paid and sending him to jail made it difficult for her to bear and see how the WWE was crumbling day by day. Stephanie accompanied the officer to the police station. Candice Michelle and Jeff Hardy had left minutes ago before Vince's arrest. Wrestlemania was over, but for Vince it was not-he had to wrestle his way out of this humiliation.

* * *

"Wait, so are you telling me Jeff is heading to jail?" Trish asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, Candice and Jeff planned to surprise us with Vince's arrest, but the plan backfired...Vince found a way to free himself...he granted millions of dollars for his liberty," Phil expressed as he continued talking to Candice on the phone.

Trish fidgeted with her fingers-her anxiety was nowhere below. Jeff had to find a way out. She was frightened for his future. He promised her to be with her the rest of their days.

"What did Candice tell you? Does he have a right for bail?" She asked nervously.

"Not really...he has to pay a fine of ten thousand dollars...and is forced to serve one year in prison. I'm sorry Trish," Phil lowered his head.

Trish had tears on her eyes; she had to be strong for him and their upcoming baby. Before that could happen, she had to see him and let him know she will be there for him.

"Can you take me to talk to him before the officers do not let me?" She asked as she grabbed her handbag from the table.

"Let's go!" Phil exclaimed.

* * *

"How did you get possession of those letters? You better tell me or-" he did not get to finish as he felt a huge slap on his cheek.

"Or what? Kill me like Matt?" she screamed.

Chris rolled his eyes at her fragile emotions. "You seriously loved that bastard, Reby? Matt never loved you like Amy Dumas...you think he was going to pop the big question to you? How pathetic."

The Puerto Rican scowled. "I loved Matt and whatever happened with Amy...is the past and should never be mentioned by a piece of crap like you, Chris. I have proof you killed my deceased boyfriend...just see how I will ruin your life after today," Reby threatened before slamming the door and left his apartment.

"She thinks she can fight against me...I need to get my hand on those letters before I lose my chance to be with Trish. Her aunt thinks I am a lost cause...I hoped her morning meal did not affect her breathing like poor Mathew Moore Hardy," he pondered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stood up from the couch, and opened the door. No one was there. Was this part of a neighbor's prank? If it was then it had no effect on him.

" _Jericho_!" he heard voices on his head.

"Who is there?" He questioned as he turned to look everywhere on his apartment.

There was nobody at his place; he must be hearing wrong after not sleeping well for days.

" _I am still here, and will be all the time to take care of you! You did not take care of me when I felt that syringe on my arm...remember...you let me die_!" the voice on his head did not quiet down.

"What do you want? At least show yourself!" Jericho shouted.

Jericho's hysteria was getting the best of him. In front of him he saw the mirror image of a pale Matt Hardy.

"I finished you...you cannot be alive! Go away!" he continued screaming until the figure finally disappeared.

"Matt cannot haunt me...I have to get rid both of the Hardyz before I can flee with Trish," he considered as he rested his body on the couch.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"Trish, are you ready to reopen your yoga studio after the long process of remodeling the place? Amy asked as her blonde friend walked slowly.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this moment, but it feels weird when the most important person is not present," she responded as her hands caressed her belly bump.

She has reached nine months and in any moment, she was going to give birth to her baby. Jeff had four months more to complete his punishment-it felt like an eternity, but her heart told her everything was going to turn out positive.

When Jeff was arrested six months ago, Trish saw him for one last time. He told her the most beautiful words someone had not ever said before. After that, it was calls from him; the calls did not last long enough, but she was glad to listen to his voice.

 **Six Months Ago**

 _"Trish, I want you to care of yourself...do not do it for me, but for our future child! I will be stuck on this place for a while, but when I get out...you, the baby and I will move far away_ ," he said before an officer took him inside a temporary jail before transferring him to a prison in a few days.

He had to stick to the idea of missing out on one of the greatest moment-the birth of his first baby. That thought hurt him, but he knows once this nightmare is over, he will get to enjoy his new family.

 **Present**

"C'mon Trish, your yoga family is waiting for the grand opening!" Amy yelled as she arrived to the yoga studio.

"I'm going...you know a pregnant lady as me cannot run faster as you!" she exclaimed.

Her legs were not helping, and once she reached her destination, her contractions began to bother her.

"Amy!" she called from a few steps away.

The redhead woman heard her cries; she could not believe her blonde friend could not walk faster unless it was time. Once she was facing Trish, her eyes opened widely as her attention drifted to the floor.

"Trish, your water broke!"

* * *

 **A/N: this was chapter fourteen...this was a difficult chapter to write...**  
 **now that i realize, it is almost finished...this story finally will come to an end...**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer** : the title of this story is from one of skillet's songs named "fingernails" and the lyrics come from that song...i own nothing and no one...

* * *

 _Never reaching what I want to reach_  
 _Never being who I want to be_  
 _Blaming me when I fall and fail_

* * *

"Miss, take a deep breath. You have been pushing for five hours...we almost have the head." The doctor said as he turned to stare at the blonde.

Trish could not stop to take a break; she could not wait any longer to finally give birth. Her entire body was concentrated on pushing-the baby had to come out eventually.

"We have the head. Now we need you to keep pushing," said the doctor while his hands had a hold of the baby's head.

"I'm trying, don't you see doctor! I've been pushing for hours," she screamed as she felt a short pain on her lower region.

Another ten minutes passed and Trish kept pushing hard, but no success whatsoever.

"Rest for a little, then continue pushing. We are almost there."

Trish did not want to rest, so she went for another huge push until the slippery little creature slid into the doctor's hands.

"Welcome to the world little sunshine," the doctor said as he clamped and cut loose the umbilical cord from the newborn.

The blonde was exhausted from all the pushing-she never experienced this chapter of life. The fact of giving birth was new, with a extremely painful process. What was missing from this special moment was his smile. He was missing to make it more special, but life played a cruel twist of fate on both so here she was with her friends celebrating this moment.

"Doctor, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked as her head collapsed to the pillow.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," he answered as he handed the newborn to her after cleaning him.

As Trish gathered the baby into her arms, the newborn had his eyes closed and took his first breath.

"Hello precious, I am your mommy...I will take great care of you until your father returns so us three can be together," she cuddled the baby against her chest.

After the doctors finished clearing the area, they left the blonde with her baby to enjoy her first minutes with him.

"I still cannot believe Jeff was the one to give me such a special gift like a baby...It feels strange to not feel his presence," she thought for a moment.

The door of the hospital room opened, and there her best friend Amy Dumas stood standing with a huge smile. She had a bouquet of flowers and a bowl of blueberries.

"Hey, you remembered I love blueberries!" Trish exclaimed as her friend made her way to her.

"Of course Trish! If it wasn't for those little berries we would not have this strong bond we share."

The redhead found her way to a chair; she sat close to her best friend, waiting for the rest of the crew to join.

Once again the door opened, this time her friends showed up, holding balloons and flowers.

"Hey girlie, we came as quickly as the doctor informed us about the great news," Candice stated.

"Thank you guys! This means a lot to me," the blonde expressed her gratitude.

Their conversation was interrupted as Candice's cell phone began to ring. She thought it was a bad time to answer the phone, but it would not hurt her to answer this time.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Candice asked as she answered the call.

 _"Candice, thank god you answered me...this is Jeff. I've been trying to reach Trish and Amy but no answer. Do you know what happened?"_

"Hi Jeff...it's great to hear from you. Actually, the crew are in the hospital."

 _"Wait, why is that? Did something happened to Trish and Amy?"_

Candice could tell by the tone of his voice he was preoccupied. "Yes, to Trish, but this is nothing to worry about...she is doing fine."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I think I should let you talk to Trish...she should tell you," she replied as she handed the phone to Trish.

Trish had a perplexed look on her face. "Who is it?"

Candice did not respond and only made signs for Trish to answer the call.

"Hello, to who am I speaking?" she asked and waited for the other line to reply.

 _"Trish, sweetie...it's me Jeff...I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay?"_

Trish giggled. "I'm alright...recuperating from the stressful process I went through hours."

 _"What process?"_

"Jeff, today I gave birth to your child...Congratulations, you are now a father of a baby boy."

She could hear the excitement from the other line. " _This is the best news I have received today. Thank you Trish."_

"I cannot wait to see you again. I miss you."

 _"I miss you too, but for now take care of our child...you know my time is limited with calling, so before I go...I thank you for being the mother of my first child."_

"Oh Jeffrey...you do not have to thank me. We both made it possible. Before you go...do not forget I love you!"

His cute laugh could be clearly heard from the next line. " _I love you too... just four more months. I want you to take care of yourself."_

"I will...and you too."

 _"I will see you in four months darling. Bye bye."_

After Jeff hung up, she started crying tears of joy. "I needed to hear his voice and I did...thank you Candice."

Candice nodded. "No problem girlie. Now you get better, so we can take you home."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, are you still planning on ruining Trish's love life with Jeff? You know Jeff is in jail, so-" he said before being cut off by Chris.

"So what? Trish kept the secret of expecting Jeff's child...today she gave birth, and you think I am okay, Christian?"

"If you think about it Chris...Trish's child birth arrived at the right time...you can always take away her newborn," Christian suggested.

"I am not taking her baby...I want her...don't you understand?"

Christian scowled at his response. "Are you becoming weak?"

"No...I don't care about her bastard. I want her."

 _ **"Yes, he is a weak pathetic piece of crap."**_

That voice again. Matt found a way to pester him at the wrong time.

"Shut up! I did not ask for your opinion!" he yelled.

Christian had a look of confusion. "I didn't say anything."

 _ **"I am never going away...I told you I was going to take care of you from that day forward."**_

"Leave me alone Matt! I killed you...you can't be alive!" he continued shouting.

"Chris, calm down! No one is here...only you and me."

Christian now understood everything; his theories of Chris have become a reality. Matt was murdered by Chris, and Chris's paranoia was getting the best of him.

"Tell him to go! Do something smart for a change, Christian!"

Christian rolled his eyes, annoyed by his friend. He had to get out of that place; Chris was becoming his own worst enemy. In one part, it scared him-not Chris's hallucinations, but the possibility of hurting others.

"I don't hear anyone, Chris! I think you need to rest."

 _ **"Listen to your friend, Jericho. You need your sleep."**_

Chris had enough of Matt's voice; it did not let him think and live peacefully. "Go away for the love of God...I finished you along with Maria. You two are dead!"

Christian walked directly to the door and left; he could not stay more minutes to listen to Chris's figment of the imagination.

The Canadian was abandoned with this situation-his head was aching from all the thinking.

"Everything I did was for Trish...no one else just her," he mumbled.

* * *

"How is the patient doing? Will she ever wake up from coma?"

The nurse gathered her notepad and completely ignored the young man-she had no authority of speaking about the patient. She left the room, leaving the visitor more confused and tired from all the suspense. From looking at Maria, she seemed to be alive-no pale features or anything abnormal as the day she had the accident.

"Maria, you need to wake up! I know you know a lot and you are the only one who knows the truth," the young man spoke in a low manner.

His attention changed to her fingers-they were moving as his mouth kept expressing his feelings. She had to wake up from the nightmare she was having; a coma can be one of the worst situations someone had to face. He has never experienced one, but the thought of it, had him fearing for his health.

"John...is that you?" she asked softly as her eyes began to open steadily.

The young man could not believe it-she was awake and appeared to be more alive since the last time he saw her.

"Maria, how are you feeling?" he immediately asked.

Maria gave him a small smile. "I had worser things to worry about than a lousy coma."

Her gentle attitude brought a sense of joy to him; he missed her so much and everyday he will pray to have her awake and alive to cherish their strong bond.

"You will never change, Maria."

Maria stood up from the hospital bed. "Of course not silly...I will always be the bubbly Maria you know and the girl you met years ago."

"I'm grateful to have a best friend as you, but enough of that...tell me something... have you been awake for some time...am I right?" he asked not wasting any more time.

By staring at his blue eyes, his doubts about her sudden rise from coma were present.

"You are correct...I have been awake for a week or so, but it was not my intention. I had nowhere to go, and if he finds me alive...I am completely sure he will track me down and kill me."

John shook his head, not understanding what his friend meant by having "nowhere to go".

"At first everyone thought it was Phil Brooks, but AJ and Jeff confessed saying he was with them the day of your attack, and Matt's unfortunate death."

"They are actually saying the truth...I was not attacked by Phil...that person made it seemed as if it was Phil, but no... it was Chris Jericho."

John gasped in astonishment. "Chris Jericho? You mean the guy who showed up to Matt's funeral?"

"Yes, the same asshole who murdered Matt...I am sure he did. The day before my accident, he wanted me to join him on his quest of separating Jeff and Trish. I denied so he assaulted me until I left the apartment scared for my life."

Her confession had more of a valid point. AJ mentioned to him Jericho wanted to terminate Trish's infatuation with Jeff somehow. His first step was to make Jeff believe he had a serious spinal injury, which failed due to Matt's detective skills. This would explain Jericho's interest of eliminating Matt from the world. The other thing was creating false documents so he can claim he was married to Trish. Not only Chris was guilty, but Jay "Christian" Reso. Those two snakes had to pay for their disgusting behavior.

"They have to pay Maria...they developed this whole mess in the beginning. Remember when Christian planted you the seed of hate?"

Maria lowered her head in embarrassment. "Yes, I cannot forget the day I decided to hear Christian's stupid tips to leave Jeff... because of him I lost my first love, but now I know he is with someone else better than me who knows how to love him. I am at peace. I hope one day Jeff can forgive me."

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

Four months have passed since she gave birth to her son who had no name yet. She was waiting for his arrival any day from now, but for now she was at one of her friend's wedding. After a long trip to Latin America for WWE shows, Brie Bella and Randy Orton decided to tie the knot. These four months have been relaxing, and busy. She has been taking care of her yoga studio and her baby.

"Hey Maria, it's great to see you!" Trish greeted.

"I'm thrilled with how far we've gone...you are a mother, I am finished with the WWE and beginning a new path...I'm helping youngsters with drug and alcohol problems," she responded.

The blonde hugged the redhead. "And now we stand each other," she laughed.

"I know, but what is important is that we found happiness despite not knowing where Chris and Christian are hiding."

"Both will pay for the pain they caused all of us...let's enjoy the wedding."

Both women made their way to one of the reception tables. Amy and AJ were enjoying each other company; they could not hide their adorable affection for each other. Randy Orton and Brie Bella were dancing to Bruno Mars' "Just The Way You Are" music track.

"They seem to be enjoying the moment...I cannot wait until Jeff and you decide to marry," Amy started as she kept hold of AJ's hand.

"Thanks, but I should be saying the same thing about you...when are AJ and you getting engaged?" she asked as she held her baby close to her.

"We are not at that stage yet," AJ admitted.

Suddenly the music stopped, and both the groom and bride walked to the center of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the bride to throw her bouquet of flowers."

Every lady who was not married, gathered a few feet apart from the bride. Brie was standing on top of a chair, facing backwards and holding her bouquet. All the ladies were ready to fight for the bouquet, especially Trish. When Brie threw the bouquet, Amy was the lucky winner.

"Guess I'm marrying tomorrow," she joked.

Everyone clapped, but it came to an end after the sight of him. Straightaway their fear was shown; he knew what was his purpose. He took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at a specific person.

"Sorry I'm late for the wedding."

Straightaway he shot his target-his once best friend. If his "friend" never opened his mouth, he could have gotten away with Trish.

"AJ!" Amy shouted as she kneeled down to his unconscious body.

Chris smirked. "Farewell Allen."

* * *

 **A/N: so this was chapter fifteen...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer _:_** i own no one...just writing a story

* * *

 _All my dreams splintering_  
 _Under my fingernails_

* * *

He shot his best friend; the injured man looked up in horror and his eyes could not stop from whimpering in pain. AJ felt blood building up on his mouth. Was this the end for him? He was weak, and his body was not helping him at all. All of the blood he had anticipated, ran down as a waterfall outside his mouth. By her fearful gaze, his hope of staying alive was mostly gone. His girlfriend Amy Dumas had her hand tangled on one of his; she would lean down a few times to kiss his forehead as a sign of support.

 _Everything will be all right AJ...just hold on_

She would whisper those words into his ear. The guests were frightened by the tragic situation; nobody was moving from their spot while they watched as Chris had Trish on his possession. The blonde had to escape from him, but with the baby on her arms it was complicated to make a run. She feared for the safety of her baby son-luckily the baby was asleep on her arms.

"Chris...please...let me go...we can talk this through, but let me hand my son to someone," she begged, patting her baby's back softly.

When the man turned around, he had this pale glare; it seemed as he came out from a terrible trance. "Do you realize I killed my best friend? I have no one to tell how this is hurting me...I thought he was the one who betrayed me, but I was wrong...it was Jay," he started.

Trish paced slowly and gave her baby to Maria. "Take care of him."

The redhead diva nodded, stepping back with the rest of the guests. John Cena waited for her; there had to be a way to save everyone from danger.

Trish Stratus kneeled down to Chris' level; some words were left unsaid between the two.

"Chris, why did you kill all those innocent people?" she asked calmly, trying her best not to anger him.

His eyes darted from the unconscious body of AJ to her enchanting eyes. "It was not my fault...I only did what I thought was right...but it was all a lie from Christian."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, digesting the words he just said. "So you killed Victoria, Matt and were responsible for Maria's accident?"

"I killed Matt...I thought he was a true danger for my plans with you...I was so wrong...Christian planted me the idea of getting rid of Hardy and Maria...I had nothing to do with Victoria's death."

"So Christian is responsible for all this chaos?"

Chris wanted to wrap his arms around Trish but he decided against the thought. "Christian may have brainwashed not only me but many others...this does not justify what I have done to innocent people...I only dreamed of forming a future with you Trish, that's all."

The blonde patted his back; her heart was telling her to be sympathetic with the fellow Canadian. "Chris, this destroyed you completely...I cannot grant your wish because I am in love with another man...you know that but the best you can do is to redeem yourself."

He had his eyes focused on his friend AJ; the only friend who accepted him for who he was and what he did. Not many had the kindness to understand him no matter if he was wrong in a certain subject.

"I will be heading to jail but before that happens, promise me my best friend AJ will make it alive...and that your kid lives happily...take great care of him, Trish."

She could not believe what she heard-he was begging for forgiveness in his own way. "Okay."

The police officers have arrived to the reception. Finally Chris looked up, sitting down on the floor waiting for the officer to take action. He could not resist anymore; his crimes would follow him everywhere if he tried to hide. There was no more reason to escape justice; he had made a mistake and it was time to pay up.

"Chris Irvine, you are being accused of murder and the accident of Mr. Allen Jones...you have to go with us...there is no need for resistance."

He nodded, letting the police officers do their job; they grabbed his hands to handcuff him as he stood up. His gaze focused on the blonde he had hurt-her chocolate eyes were puffy from all the crying he had caused her minutes ago.

Once the officers were done, Chris was pushed to the exit but before he was out the door, he turned to stare into her beautiful face. "Take care Trish and farewell."

With those final words, the young woman was certain Chris would be paying for his crimes in prison for a while.

Maria walked towards the blonde, holding the sleepy four-month old baby on her arms. "Are you okay, Trish?" She asked, returning the baby to the blonde with care.

Trish smiled, shaking her head as she patted her baby's back. "No, I was thinking of life...that's all."

They had no time to start a conversation; AJ needed to be attended immediately by a doctor or he could die of a hemorrhage. Amy never left his side; it scared her to lose him just as they were starting to take their relationship to the next level. There was no sign of an ambulance yet, so she pressed her hand with his-that is the least thing she can do to make him feel better. "I am here AJ...just hold up..do not give up...we still need to form a family and live for many years together."

AJ made the effort to smile but he was too weak. He only kept his hand pressed to hers; her presence was enough for him to fight. "You keep fighting my fierce dragon...my body is too fragile to withstand anymore."

His words came out more as a whisper; as the seconds passed, his eyes were slowly closing. The sound of a siren alerted the man; he was going to be fixed soon.

"Step aside people, we need to take this man to the hospital as soon as possible...we need to stop the bleeding from leaking."

A stretcher was put on the floor, ready for the injured AJ to be placed carefully on it and carried out into the ambulance vehicle. Once he was set to go, Amy followed the ambulance crew. She did not want to be far apart from her boyfriend-their feelings for each other were strong.

Brie and Randy could not believe their wedding went from something magical to a tragic event. They returned to the reception with all of their guests and friends following after them. There was nothing to reverse the effect so as much as they hated to cancel the event, it was for the best.

Randy cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of everyone. "We apologize for what happened...we are saddened about our friend Allen...he will fight for his life and continue shining in the future...Brie and I have decided to stop our wedding celebration and let everyone go and rest for the night. Thank you for being part of this long journey. We are blessed to have you as our friends."

The groom noticed numerous of guests departing the reception hall, aware it was time for Brie and him to go home.

Maria and Trish hugged the newlyweds before heading to their car. The redhead waved farewell to the blonde as she drove and did not look back.

"Oh well...I guess it is now our time to go home," the blonde murmured, placing her four-month-old son on the baby seat. She looked back to her little baby before running to the front of the car and opening the door. This time it was her turn to head home and wait another day for him.

* * *

Free; the feeling of breathing outside air was great. For the last few days, he thought about various plans for his new life. He felt rejuvenated after obtaining his freedom; there was no trace of the resentful Hardy everyone knew before being locked in bars.

 _It's now time to read my brother's letter..._

Jeff opened the shoe box where he kept those letters hidden-his brother wrote numerous of them the day before he was killed. He did not have the courage to open them and read what such letters included. Every time he thought about his brother, he jumped back to the time where they last hugged. Matt and him were at peace after all the resentment and hurt they went through-his addiction separated both, resulting in disappointment of the two. Most letters were directed to Matt's ex-fiancée, Reby Sky who had a hard time dealing with Matt's death. One specific letter had his name written; it had such a fine print on the top header of the envelope.

He began reading, trying to control his tears.

 _"Dear Jeff,_

 _Life puts us through many tests; we have to find the solutions to all our struggles. For example, we stopped talking because I did not comprehend you and had a very close-mind about your addiction. I know I cannot turn back the clock, but all I can do is be there for my younger brother. I love you, bro. There had been several times were I have to guide you to the correct road since I know at this moment you are not thinking straight. Trish is not just beautiful but an amazing girl with positive qualities. She never betrayed you with Jericho, instead she has been loyal to you. Whenever Amy, Victoria and I brought you into the conversation, her eyes would shine. She gets my stamp of approval._

 _Christian and Jericho had been toying with everyone from the beginning...I am completely sure Christian had to do with all the brainwashing-he made me believe your problem was not curable. He turned Maria and almost everyone against you. I know this does not justify my cruel words to you. All I can say to you is...I am sorry brother. One last thing; please take care of yourself._

 _With love,_  
 _Matthew Moore Hardy"_

His eyes were red and puffy from all the whimpering- those words from his brother's letter to him let out all of his concealed emotions.

"Oh brother, I cannot believe I hurt many people back in the day," he thought, eating the last piece of his taco. Those events haunted him, but he learned to focus on the most important people-Trish Stratus and his newborn baby were his number one priority.

 **Past: December 2006**

"If you do not give me a title shot Vince, I will let everyone know of your little secret," he said, throwing his contract to the old man's face.

Vince had enough of his bribery; there had to be some kind of way to get rid of Hardy. So far, the rainbow-haired young man was on the lead-his manipulation was working so perfectly.

"You are an intelligent kid...I never expected this out of you."

Jeff smirked. "So I am making my return tonight...I will beat up John Cena and prove to you why I am called the Charismatic Enigma."

"Do what you have to do kid just keep my personal stuff out of your mouth!"

"So you enjoy the power of manipulation?"

He tried not to laugh. "C'mon Candice, don't tell me you are backing out?"

The brunette wanted to be part of his genius plan; it was tempting to earn millions of dollars plus free passes to opportunities for title shots. "I am not...I really want to help you out."

"Thank you Candice. Other than Amy and Victoria, you are the only person who has not given up on me."

Candice felt bad for the young man. Jeff was hurt in so many ways-his ex-fiancée abandoned him, Matt wanted nothing to do with him and he left the WWE to redeem himself. Three years seemed short but in reality, those years were an eternity.

 _"Jeff is full of hatred, doubt, and lack of trust_ ," she thought, patting him on the back.

At times he would whimper out of hate-his eyes were swollen from all of his inner problems. All she could offer to him was her support; that included their bribery plan.

"I hope this does not affect us in any way in the future, Jeff."

He heard her soft voice of concern. "I know it will but I am willing to pay for anything."

 **Present**

 _"I cannot believe I did those things in the past...I was such a mess_ ," he thought, picking up his phone to dial a number.

He waited for the other line to pick up. This person has to help him with this; it was important for him to have this come true.

 _"Hello?"_

Finally she answered. "Hey, this is Jeff...I need your help."

 _"Jeffrey! How can I help you?"_

"You know...with what we were talking about last time, Candice."

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Is the patient progressing, Doctor?" he asked, drinking from his cup of water.

The man in the white robe nodded. "Certainly. He has a post traumatic stress disorder after the accident from weeks ago but he should be good to go home in a few days."

"Ok, but is he going to be good? Nothing serious, right?"

The Doctor wished to have good news-his patient was in great shape. The only thing that was going to affect his life was the post traumatic disorder he inherited.

"All he needs is patience...he may experience symptoms from his mental condition; post traumatic stress disorder."

Phil Brooks hated what Allen had to go through. The two of them had become friends in the last couple of months. The guy earned his respect a long time ago but this time he admire his bravery and strength.

"Hey Punk...how is Amy doing?"

The straightedge man turned around, surprised to see his friend awake and alive. "Amy's doing fine, man. She has been devoting most of her time to see you."

"I know. She is my everything and without her I would have not survived this one."

The door to the hospital room opened, revealing a redhead with a baby on her arms. She had a cheery expression on her face; her eyes concentrated on the individual resting on the hospital bed.

"Amy, I've missed you...I am glad you are here."

Amy chuckled. "It has been only three hours since I left and you missed me? You silly boyfriend."

Allen could not help but smile. "Why were you gone for so long? Nothing against Punk but I wanted my girl with me."

"Soon we will be together but for now I decided to help my good friend Trish with her baby...she's wondering around the city."

* * *

"Trish girly, we are going to get soaked if we do not get home in time...it's raining for crying out loud!" Candice exclaimed,waiting for her blonde friend to finish ordering warm pastry.

"You go home Candy, I will catch you later...I also have to buy some groceries," she replied, waiting for the baker woman to hand her order.

The brunette thought for a moment, and took Trish's advice. Her feet were killing her for all the walking throughout the city. She hugged the blonde before heading outside the bakery shop. Candice's eyes stared one more time at the individual hiding behind a wall; she smirked at him.

"So your total is twenty one dollars, miss," the baker handed her order of delicious baked goods to her.

"Here you go...thank you!"

"Have a nice day and be careful with the shower storm...it's raining pretty strong."

One of the things she wanted to avoid-the rain. Candice took the umbrella with her so the possibility of getting wet was huge. "Shit, how am I getting home now," she mumbled under her breath after exiting the bakery shop.

Two minutes it took for the rain to descend on her blonde hair. She was drenched in rain water, with no umbrella to her aid. Suddenly, she noticed an umbrella covering her-her body was protected from the rain.

"Thank you," she said, turning around only to be faced with him.

She uncovered herself from the umbrella, taking a few steps back. Her heart was beating too fast-too many emotions were bottled up inside of her. She had no idea on what to say to him.

"You-"

She was cutoff by one of his kisses-those dreamy lips were once again touching hers-with so much passion and tenderness. They had been apart for more than a year.

"Don't say anything Trish...I know it hurts you that I left you but I had to pay for all my mistakes," he started, covering the blonde with the umbrella again.

Trish placed two fingers on his lips. "Shh, you do not need to explain to me...what is important it's that you are finally home."

With that said, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the warm sensation of his lips on hers again after a long time of disconnection. Jeff broke up the kiss, hugging his sweetheart for short seconds as he pulled away. This left Trish puzzled by his sudden behavior.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Marry me."

* * *

 **A/N: so, here is chapter sixteen...two more chapters left c:**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer** : i own no one...

* * *

 _All my dreams out of reach_  
 _Under my fingernails_

* * *

He did not regret all of his past actions; not even one single little bit in the slightest. After all he let Jericho do all his dirty work. Although he had in mind the feeling of regret following the death of Victoria, he proceeded with his mission to hurt everyone. He did not have to murder Victoria - pushing her down the balcony - making it seem as she fell down. The forensic doctors never detected any sign of Victoria being killed.

 _I loved you Lisa...why did you have to turn against me and support them?_

His watery eyes were not helping forget about the alcohol he was consuming. He was not paying much attention to the surroundings of his hotel, especially the sudden presence of someone. The person was incognito - wearing a red wig and a wedding dress.

"Hey, cheer up...I know how it feels to take someone's life away."

Christian heard the faint and soft whisper - her voice sounded familiar. He drifted his gaze from his whiskey bottle to the charismatic face of the mysterious woman.

"What makes you say that? You do not know me so why should I listen to you-you?" he slurred his words.

She grinned. "Because I know how it feels to lose your loved one...the need for revenge and how you will enjoy the downfall of those pathetic worms."

This time Christian let his guard down and let the mysterious woman sit with him. "You intrigue me."

"Really? So what is your story? Who did you wrong?"

The man lowered his head. "It all began when she confirmed her engagement to that loser...I was in love with her...she let me down so I moved on and fell in love with Victoria."

 **Past**

"Hey, how are you doing? Any news of our angle?"

She giggled, thinking he was joking. "Silly, we are not doing a romantic storyline together...I don't know who told you that."

He blushed in embarrassment. "Then explain to me your happiness...did Vince grant you a shot at the Woman's Championship against Trish Stratus?"

"Not at all...it is something more exciting!" she said, jumping in happiness.

"Then what?" he questioned, waiting for her to tell him.

"My man Jeff Hardy proposed to me...you know how much I yearned for this day!"

He wanted to punch the nearest wall. How could she marry Jeff Hardy? Jeff had the most strange personality; crazy sense of fashion with colorful meaningless rainbow hair. "He proposed to you, Maria?"

She nodded. "And I said yes. You don't know how grateful I am to have a perfect boyfriend, Christian!"

"Well, congratulations!" he murmured, disliking the idea of Maria engaged to Jeff Hardy.

"I know you will find a lady who would love you just as much as I love Jeff!"

 _And then when I thought I had everything under control_ ...

"You were fucking right Christian...Jeff is consuming drugs...I was too blind to see it," she sobbed, crying into his shoulders.

Christian patted her back, giving her his complete support after her breakup with Jeff Hardy.

"Don't fret on someone who was more in love with pills than you."

She continued crying - her eyes were extremely crimson from all the pain Jeff had caused her.

"But it hurts a lot, Jay...I don't know what to do because he is everywhere in the WWF locker room and I fear I will forgive him if we talk."

Christian hugged her, holding her closely to him. "Why don't you form a group and talk negatively about him...as revenge for all the hurt you went through."

"I don't know but if you think this will make me forget him then I am willing to ruin his reputation. I love him but I cannot be with someone who cannot think straight."

 **Present**

"She was your first love and you never got to enjoy time with her?" the woman asked as she toyed with the blonde's short strands of hair.

"I was too focused on revenge...it was the time when Victoria came to my life."

She listened, not losing her sight of him drinking from another whisky bottle. "I think you have done enough in your life Christian...you need to rest," she stated, grabbing his wrist.

"I don't know about that," he replied as he felt the warmth sensation of her glove-covered hands.

"You seem to like the feelings of my gloves on your hands...it's a nice feeling, correct?"

"Yes it is-"

Suddenly, his heartbeat increased as he felt a little sting on his wrist. His vision was getting blurry but he could grasp what happened. "That hurt-"

He was cut off by the sensation of her fingers on his lips. "You have done enough," she whispered in his ear, taking out the needle from his skin.

As she put the syringe back in her purse, she smiled at the unconscious body of Christian. "Goodnight Christian...how does it feel to die just like one of your victims? I hope you rot in hell. Sincerely, Reby Sky."

 _I told you...you were going to pay you piece of trash...Matt, I've done it...for you..._

* * *

 _She said yes...how could I not be happy?_

The direction to her apartment was not too far away. She could not contain her emotions; her boyfriend now fiancé returned from a one year absence. The moment they locked the door to her apartment, Jeff had possession of her. His hands were wrapped around her petite waist and his mouth touching hers - sharing another kiss - this time taking longer than their past ones. She moved her hands from his neck to the bottom of his pants, unbuckling his belt right away. Once the belt was off, Trish urged his pants down and waited for the next part.

Jeff with all his strength picked up Trish bridal style and threw her against the bed. He quickly took control, caressing her face with his light hands. His mouth made its way to her neck, delivering kisses and bites. His hands began to play with the buttons of her pink blouse, the zipper of her black jeans and her undergarments.

"Off," he said as he fully undressed her, revealing her beautiful body to him.

Trish was loving this side of him; wild yet passionate at the same time. The young man took off his soaked shirt and got on top of her; his lips were still focused on her neck. As both were bare to each other, they wasted no time to continue their love-making. Jeff stuck one leg between her legs, opening them as he admired her body.

"You are very beautiful, Trish," he started, fondling one of her breasts.

"Thank you Jeff...for making me happy," she responded, feeling his touch on every part of her body.

Jeff kept playing with her; his fingers were all over her body. The blonde knew he was teasing - his fingers were gifted not a perfect replacement for what she really wanted. He could not contain his laugh; it was adorable watching Trish waiting for the main moment.

He could not wait any longer as well so he positioned himself right in between her legs. The blonde could not help but blush from what was about to happen. He slowly pushed himself into her - moving at a slow pace then increasing his speed as minutes passed. Their lips connected once again while Jeff pulled out of her, breathing heavily and sweating. Both lie down on the bed, resting on their pillows and looking at each other's eyes, still breathing heavily.

"This was perfect," he blurted out, kissing her forehead.

Both were still exhausted and recovering from all the energy they expended. They remained in their cuddle position for some minutes, regaining their breaths in the process. Mostly they were enjoying each other's presence; it had been a whole year since they've had any form of physical contact. The feeling of having his arms wrapped around Trish assured him she had support and strength. They had yearned to be together for so long; sharing this moment with each other; to be able to have that intimacy that made life worth living.

"I wonder how everyone will take the news of our engagement?" she asked, looking into his dazzling green eyes.

"I dunno, but maybe they will stop with their bickering about love," he suggested, planting a kiss on one of her cheeks.

"Did you know I missed you?" she admitted, trying not to cry in front of him.

"I know you did," he winked, using one of his hands to caress her face.

* * *

"Guys, have you heard the news?"

Amy turned to face the individual who barged into her apartment. It was extremely late for any type of bad news, hopefully it had nothing to do with her boyfriend. She had enough of his accident.

"What's wrong, Adam?" she asked concerned.

"Hey, chill down Amy...nothing to do with AJ...I assure you," Adam tried to calm down the redhead.

"Thank God...so what is it?" she asked.

Adam wanted to sob; after all he was his best friend. The thought of losing a closer friend was hard. The more he went back to all his wrongdoings, he could not support him. Who brainwashes others? Although he made a huge mistake in the past, he could not compare himself with someone who hurt others along the way with manipulation.

"Christian passed away...his body was taken for an autopsy to investigate the cause of his death."

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. The man who had left most of them with open wounds was eradicated from this world. They had no words on how to express their emotions towards the now deceased man.

"He did everything just to get my attention and love...how sickening," Maria started.

"His venomous words lead to some of our downfalls...we believed in that asshole...he almost destroyed us to pieces," Phil jumped into the conversation.

Amy nodded. "But guys, let's remember you were strong enough to escape from his wrath."

Phil shook his head in approval. "Look at us...we are so tight like a family despite having different views and opinions."

Adam agreed with their words; he wished to have changed the pathway his late friend Christian chose. He understood the distant behavior Christian had against him; their separation in the WWE did not help at all. Adam always believed Christian's infatuation with the redhead Maria was more than a dead end. She only saw him as a friend, nothing else.

"What do we do know?" someone said, making her way to the group.

The unexpected visit of Reby Sky startled them, especially Amy. She did not have the pleasure to meet her; it was still difficult to talk to the ex-fiancée of her long gone former boyfriend. From the bottom of her heart she knew Reby was a great woman with awesome qualities. Sometimes she wondered why Matt did not meet, fell in love with Reby first than her. Perhaps it was destined to be that way...

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I did not finish at all...there is more to this," Adam intervened, glancing down in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, holding John's hand very firmly.

"Our friend Victoria did not die because of an accident...she was murdered by Christian...he intoxicated her with poison then she was carefully thrown down her balcony," he explained, letting some tears.

Everybody in the room gasped, dumbfounded by the news. They did not suspect anything of her tragic death, believing the forensics she died accidentally. How wrong they were.

 _ **Knock knock**_

The door to Amy's apartment opened, revealing Trish Stratus with none other than their friend Jeff Hardy. All of them smiled at the reunited couple.

"Guess who's getting married?"

Most of their friends stood up from their seat, walking towards the pair and hugging each one at a time. Amy snickered from far way, focusing on the little creature on her arms. The baby was asleep; ever since his mother left to walk around the city.

"Congratulations," Candice butt in, hugging them.

At last Amy raised up from her seat, passing by the rest of her friends. "I am glad you are here with us Jeff...I missed you but I think this munchkin needs you more than I," she said, handing him the baby boy to him.

Trish noticed the delightful expression on his face. This time she was not going to weep, this time she was going to join him in this precious moment. She noticed the immediate love and care Jeff was giving to their four-month old baby.

"His name is Luke," Trish revealed, placing one of her hands on his shoulder.

He kissed his temple. "Hi little guy," he greeted.

This time no one was going to hinder their future.

* * *

 **A/N: this was chapter seventeen, one more chapter...next one will mark the finale of this story...thank you for the support and i hope this was to your liking c:**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Never reaching me_

* * *

 **One Year Later**

She had accepted his proposal for marriage, and it was time to fulfill that dream. Her wish to walk down the church's aisle in white was something she always brushed off her mind; the last thing she expected to do. Not in a millions years had she envisioned a future with the younger Hardy.

Jeff Hardy; her thirty-one year old Charismatic Enigma had turned the pages of her stale life. Their knowledge of each other dates back in 1999, but they never crossed paths. That was when the vile McMahon did something smart for a change; he included the Hardy Boyz in memorable matches with the pun tag team formerly known as T and A with Trish as their manager. After Lita joined the Hardy Boyz to form Team Xtreme, the battle between Team Xtreme and T and A began. Following their tag teams feud, Trish parted ways and earned her spot for singles success. One of the memories she always held dear to her was the time she got the opportunity to share a smooch with her soon-to-be husband, Jeff Hardy.

"It has been many years since Jeff and I met, but it never occurred to me that years ahead awaited a life with him," she smiled, staring at herself in the mirror. The white dress seemed to let out all of her true beauty.

"Wow! You look stunning, Trish! I never thought I will see my bestie getting married to Jeff!" she exclaimed with pure excitement on her face. The redhead had helped the blonde with her looks.

"I know, but you will soon follow my footsteps and marry AJ...I am so glad he is improving and living a great life with you!"

"Yes...I can't wait to share a life with him but for now let's stick with Jeff and you."

Trish's eyes could not change direction from her dress; it was a simple masterpiece. All of her girlfriends accompanied her to choose the correct dress, and she knew she made the right choice. Her best friend Amy could not take her gaze off the gorgeous porcelain off-shoulder with lace-overlay and half sleeves wedding gown.

"Jeff is going to need help breathing afterwards," she implied, making a gesture at her dreamy dress.

* * *

"C'mon Jeff, stop playing with your tie...it's just a tie, man!" the man said, helping the groom with the small piece of clothing around his neck.

"It feels like it's choking me!" Jeff replied, letting his Best Man Phil fix his tie.

 _Damn, it feels weird having someone else fixing my tie...Matt would always do that when we were teens..._

"Done, now you can breathe."

"Thanks," he said, as his eyes started to water.

That did not go unnoticed to Phil. He realized Jeff was having one of those moments - memories about his past, especially the ones he had of his brother Matt Hardy.

 **Past**

"Jeff, you are not ready for your high school graduation?"

Once again, Matt barged into his room without notice. He could not complain since Matt was checking on him.

"Of course I am...it's just the stupid cravat...I give up on it," Jeff responded, throwing the piece of clothing to the floor.

Sometimes Jeff needed a little push from Matt. The young man found it difficult to wear a tie or a cravat. "Hey, why don't you put a bow tie instead of a cravat?"

"How? I don't have one," he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Bro, you forgot I wore one in my graduation?"

Jeff remembered. "Oh yeah, but wouldn't you mind if I used it for today?"

Matt patted his shoulder. "Of course not and besides I am never going to wear it again."

Jeff beamed with delight. "Thanks man!"

"Don't mention it. Now make Class of 1995 rock!"

 **Present**

"Jeff! Can you hear me man?" Phil tried to earn Jeff's attention.

Jeff shook his head, as he heard Phil's voice. The clock struck one in the afternoon, two hours before the wedding ceremony. He was feeling pretty anxious about the whole thing - the fact he was marrying the most beautiful woman he had met, made his heart beat faster than usual.

"Knock knock! May I come in?"

A redhead young woman stood by the door, holding his one-year-old son on her arms. The small child was sleeping on her arms, not bothered by the noise of his fellow male friends.

"Sure Maria," he smiled, as his gaze drifted back to the redhead.

"Thanks...I just want to tell you some words," she started, sitting in one of the available chairs.

This was a cue for his friends to leave Jeff and Maria by themselves. They had so many words to say to each other. A year passed since all of the unwanted tragedies, but they never met again. This time, Maria was set to receive his forgiveness.

"First of all...I just want you to know that I am so proud of you...you deserve all of the happiness out there and now I can rest, knowing Trish is your other half," she stated, crying of pure contentment.

"Thanks Maria. You have changed a lot since you found John...I wish you the best in your life."

"You are such a sweetheart Jeff...for some reason I believe destiny did not want us together because we had different goals...I just dream of the day we can be friends-"

"Maria, I have forgiven you since a long time...I never hated you at all," he said, cutting off the young redhead.

"Really?" she cried.

"Yeah. Let's start a new chapter and be the best of friends we can," he suggested.

"Yes." After many years of poisonous lies, Jeff and Maria have forgotten their horrific past.

* * *

Everything was set for the ceremony to commence; all it needed was the arrival of the bride. All of his family and friends were present to show him their utter support; the group of friends who were there during his ups and downs. Now, he was going to move forward with his life as he was marrying the love of his life, Trish Stratus.

"Hey everyone, the bride has arrived!" Candice exclaimed, running to her spot next to Phil Brooks.

Adam Copeland alongside Trish, walked her to the groom, Jeff Hardy. The blonde had no family member left, so her choice was Adam to walk her down the aisle to the altar at the beginning of the ceremony. The beautiful music kept playing until the end of her short walk. The violinists played a dream-like tune to match the mood of the wedding. Jeff began to feel impatient and nervous; his head turned to the faces of his friends. They were all smiling as the bride took her rightful place to him. It did not take long before he finally felt her petite hands entwined with his soft ones. As Adam placed her hands with his, immediately he felt as his anxiety was gone.

"You look gorgeous Trish," he whispered in her ear.

The music continued playing, but her gentle smile was still there, sending him shivers down his spine because it was a great feeling. As the music's volume reduced, the invited guests went silent.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two kind souls. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their marriage. True love is the definition of something far more and it is their dream to love each other for the rest of their life. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Patricia Anne Stratigeas in marriage."

The ceremony began as the minister cleared his throat and spoke a few words. The religious figure read out of the bible, a section of the First Corinthians before moving to the Vows.

Both Jeff and Trish turned around to face each other, holding their hands tightly, exchanging vows. More words were said by the minister; the part they were waiting for was on its way. At last, their love was to be heard by everyone present.

Once again, Jeff and Trish stared at each other before the magical words from the minister came out of his mouth.

"Patricia Anne Stratigeas, do you take Jeffrey Nero Hardy to be your husband?"

"I do," she responded right away, excited that this was happening.

The same question was asked to Jeff. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do you take Patricia Anne Stratigeas to be your wife?"

"I do," he said confidently, losing himself into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Once those words came out of the minister, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He planted a kiss on her lips - their kiss did not last long as she expected. The feeling of being married to the most sweet man in the world was what it counted and that was the best feeling in the universe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you to Mr. and Mrs. Hardy."

And that is when they began their journey together.

 **April 2013**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored and overwhelmed to cement the legacy of my friend, a woman who I love and respect. The youngest inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame, Trish Stratus."

Her theme song, Time to Rock and Roll played throughout the arena. Trish made her presence known to the crowd, as she walked towards the front. Her blonde hair was gone, but her heart and kindness were still intact. She wore a sparkly light blue dress grown, revealing her petite and gorgeous figure.

"Thank you Stephanie...I honestly cannot believe I am here; that I made it this far to be experiencing this breathtaking moment," she started.

She never lost her smile, especially when her eyes will fly back towards his direction - his gorgeous green eyes. Her love for him transcended all things.

"I knew when this moment arrived, I was worried because my career was shaped by many people...so many people had an influence in my career. I decided to do something a little different, even if it's cheesy," she said, waiting for a man to bring out the scroll.

As she was handed her paper scroll, she rolled it down to the floor from the stand.

"I know this will cause a distraction, but in case I do not mention your name, please refer to this scroll," she pointed at the scroll.

The crowd clapped as the brunette paused every time on her speech. She continued retelling her entire career in a short way, and her gratitude for her coworkers and fans was alive.

"You guys were there to watch me grow to the wrestler you know no today...I hope by the end of the day, you all were stratusfied," she said, receiving many cheers from her fellow fans and friends.

There had to be a moment to tell the world of her recent happiness.

"I know I thanked almost everyone, but I cannot forget one last person...the person who stood by my side all these years...our ups and downs as we faced our own love story. Our story could be classified as something coming out of a fairytale or fanfiction...we are polar opposites who met in 1999 but never crossed paths until 2002 then fell in love in 2006. I gave birth to our six-year-old son Luke and we are still rocking each other's world. How crazy can this world be!"

Jeff Hardy never lost his contagious smile as his attention was on his wife. "I love you Jeff...and what a way to end my speech with a surprise."

Her husband had a perplexed expression on his face. He was now curious to know his wife's little secret. She had been acting a big suspicious.

"As of October 2013, I will be delivering a little charismatic stratusfaction to the world," she stated, touching her three-month belly.

With that on mind, Jeff Hardy alongside their six-year-old son Luke, walked to the stage. He could not contain his happiness; the thought of being a father for a second time never crossed his mind.

"Honey, is this true?" he murmured on her ear.

"Yes, a little baby girl will be born on October...so our Luke will have a sister!" she exclaimed, hugging him in front of the audience.

The crowd roared in excitement as they watched the married couple kiss on the lips before leaving backstage. When they reached their destination, the couple could not contain their contentment.

"I love you Jeff...so much that words cannot describe how fortunate I am to be with you...I want to be there for you until God let's us be together and with this child coming our way, I know our love will keep getting stronger."

Jeff cleaned her tears with one of his thumbs. "And I love you too, Trish...we proved others that we can become something beautiful after all of the negativity going on at that time...I love you more everyday and I am certain we will continue to rise above everything."

They hugged tightly one more time before their child ran towards them, holding balloons.

"Momma, pappa, can we go home and eat chicken?" he asked, holding Trish's hand.

They laughed in unison at their son's cuteness. All three walked around the backstage hallway; the couple holding hands while the child ran around them with glee.

"You know my beautiful Hall of Famer, the reality of being with you makes me a better person than what I thought I was before," he began, moving his arm to wrap it around her neck.

"And you, my rainbow-haired warrior...you are my entire life...thank you for loving me!," she let her sniffles go noticed, as she turned to face her charismatic husband.

By any second, the gap between them was about to close. Their lips were mere inches of touching, but the more they thought about it, there kiss was being delayed.

"Dammit!" Jeff cursed.

Finally, Trish pulled him towards her. Their lips were touching, sharing a delightful kiss that to their surprise was taking longer than expected. Once they stopped kissing, they kept staring at each other. After this, they returned home and planned on sharing more moments like this because their love was timeless - it just felt right.

 _ **the end**_

* * *

 **A/N: about time jeff and trish live their love...**

 **so this is it! thank you to the people who read this story and took part on this crazy journey because it was a roller coaster to me...thank you from the bottom of my heart! this book has reached its end and it's time to move to the next chapter of the wrestling fanfiction... no sequel** ️


End file.
